Mine
by Playdohx
Summary: John Cena's wife, Trish Stratus died. He moves on with his friend but what happens when she's not really dead?
1. Chapter 1

**Mine**

I do not own anybody you recognize in this, anybody you do not recognize I do own :3

John Cena walked through the aisle of people, just staring at him as he kept his head down in sadness. He wondered to himself why would this happen to him and why did he deserve this life.

He walked up to his friend, and she hugged him so tightly and whispered in his ear, "It's going to be okay,"

He looked at her with tears in his eyes and nodded his head. She gave a soft kiss on his cheek and he let go of her and sat down. People walked over and rubbed his back a little bit while they all left. He looked up at the ceiling and rubbed his head.

He remembered her laugh, her beautiful smile, he thought back to when they were dating:

**Flashback**

"_John! Stop you're tickling me," She was laughing her head off, her blonde straight hair was all over the place as John kept on tickling her._

"_No, I rather not," he smirked and leaned down and kissed her._

"_I love you," She whispered under her breath and he looked at her and picked her up from the bed and said, "I love you too, Trish," he said_

_She fell on top of him and kissed him and John came out of the flashback and closed his eyes._

He went to bed but his life basically sucked to him, without her.

He woke up three weeks later, with a person standing over him, it was Maddie.

She smiled and said, "Hi John,"

"Haven't seen you in forever, what are you doing here in Los Angeles?" John asked,

"I heard that my old best friend was in a lot of pain," She said,

"Yeah well, I haven't seen you in forever M," he said while sitting up.

"I haven't seen you since the wedding, anyway, let's talk about me first," She said,

John laughed and said, "Okay do go on,"

"Well, I'm going to college in Rampo, I've traveled some parts of the world, I just wanted to know how you're doing with this change," She said,

"Well, M, my wife of 3 years has gone missing 9 months ago, they just found her body so I'm pretty upset that my spouse is dead," John explained,

Maddie walked over and sat on John's lap and said, "John, life has obstacles and twists and turns but it's our job to find a way to get over them, my boyfriend dumped me for a French whore, and I lived through it,"

"It's a little different, M. She's dead, she's gone, we planned out our life together, we were supposed to have kids and live in New York City because she grew up there but we never got to fill those dreams." He said,

"John, I know it's a bit early, but there's this girl at my college, she's sweet, beautiful, and she's your type," Maddie said,

"Maddie, my wife died 9 months ago," He said,

"I know, and Trish was a damn good person but it's time to meet this girl, you need to start doing things that make you happy," Maddie said,

John shrugged his shoulders and Maddie said, "Good, now I made an reservation for you two at the Lieto's for you two, at 8, look nice," Maddie ran out and John shook his head and said, "This girl isn't gonna be Trish, why would I care to go out with her?"

"I heard that!" Maddie called before leaving and John smiled.

He was sitting on the couch hours later, with a bowl of popcorn lying on his chest. Rose came running into the room as fast as lightning and said, "Are you ready? Asshole, why are you just lying on the couch?" She sighed and said, "Johnny, get up, I've knowing you for 10 years, this isn't you, it will never be you,"

John looked up at her, with eyes filled with tears, how was he supposed to move on if his wife just recently died?

Maddie pulled him into a hug, his big arms around her felt just right and she whispered, "She's easy to sleep with,"

John laughed and said, "M, It's not that easy,"

"Dude, do you know how to put on a condom?" She joked,

"You done making fun of me yet?" John joked back,

"Is your pee pee small?" She snickered,

"No, the correct term is my dick, and no it isn't small, it wouldn't be able to fit into your..." He cut himself off and laughed.

She gave me such a look and said, "John!" she smacked him hard on the face and stomped a foot down and spoke, "Your penis would be able to fit! I am not a virgin, it is a little stretched out!" She screamed,

John kept chuckling to himself and said, "Sure, sure"

"Why? You think your wife was the only one that could enjoy your stick?" She smirked,

"No, but she did ride it pretty well," John said,

It was the opening Maddie was looking for, she always had some sort of crush on John but never fessed up to it, she stayed quiet. When he wanted to propose to Trish, she didn't want it to happen but she thought Trish was sweet, and plus John was happy so she was happy too.

She took this opening for her advantage and decided to flirt back a little, and she said, "Yeah, but I will do it better,"

John's eyebrow raised and he smirked and said, "M, are you trying to say that you could treat me better than my own wife could?"

"No, I'm saying, I am better in bed," Maddie felt bad for talking about a dead's person sexual talents but she couldn't help herself, John would have never done this with her.

John chuckled and said, "You think that, M"

John was such a flirt, she hated it. He always led her on but wouldn't do anything. She hated that about him, in high school, he would sleep with tons of girls and Maddie always wondered when he would settle down. She dreamed about the day when he finally opened his eyes and saw what was in front of him. He never did though, he never saw her as anything more than "M."

She hesitated for a quick moment and decided to let her body do the rest, she touched his belt but John quickly pushed it away, he got up and put his arms around her waist and whispered into her ear, "M, you gotta work on that," he kissed the side of her head and let her go.

Maddie was memorized by what he did, she looked down at him and couldn't believe what he had just done, he wouldn't sleep with her, but she wouldn't give up here, she was stronger.

Maddie plucked down next to him and said, "Baby,"

"Hm?" John asked with his eyes shut,

"Tell me something," she continued and rolled her whole body on top of him, his shirt was off so she kissed his cheek, "Did Trish kiss you like this?" Maddie kissed John's chest in the sweetest way, and made her way up to his neck and back to his chest.

John smirked and didn't reply, Maddie kissed all the way down till she reached his pants, and unbuckled it. John's mind wasn't even on his dead wife, was that wrong of him? He was too into what Maddie was doing, and this time he wasn't stopping her for sure.

20 minutes passed, yeah she gave him that "mind-blowing" blow jobs only the lucky guys get. She bit her lip after he spilled into her mouth and she swallowed. John leaned up and gave her a kiss on the lips.

She couldn't believe what she just did, to her best friend that lost his wife. What the fuck was she thinking? She set him up on a date and instead she sucked his dick. She wiped the corners of her mouth and thought of an idea in her mind.

John was thinking the same idea too and he said, "M, I didn't know you had that in you,"

Maddie didn't know whether to take that as a good thing, but she said, "Thanks, John,"

He pulled her In for another quick kiss, and said, "M, this is when I need you the most in my life,"

"I know, Johnny,"

"That's why, I'm gonna ask you to do something for me,"

"What is it?"

John examined the beautiful body sitting in front of him, he licked his lips and said, "M, you are beautiful," he stopped himself and said, "I could fuck you all day if I could," this type of talk made her smile.

He continued on to say, "M, my wife died, I'm vulnerable, sex starved and I need you,"

"Are you.." She got cut off by John talking and he said, " M, I'm asking you to sleep with me, we'll be friends with benefits," She was thinking the same exact thing, and she smiled and said, "anything for you,"

It wasn't the type of attention she wanted, she wanted him to scoop her off of her feet and say he loved her, but she guessed sex was good enough for her. She licked her lips as John was ripping off his and her clothes and she turned into a different person once he slid into her.

3 hours later, he finally rolled off of the top of her, she sat up and breathed heavily and John took a sip of water and looked back at her and said, "So, this date you set up, whose the girl?"

Maddie froze, she forgot, this doesn't mean they are together, it just meant he was her new dildo and she was basically his left hand. She snapped out of it and said, "Oh, I asked Mickie if she would like to go out with you,"

John smirked and said, "that girl does have a nice ass,"

Maddie looked back at him as she slid on her shorts and said, "Well, I told her to meet you at 7 at a dinner place,"

John stood up, fully dressed and said, "You know, I loved Trish but it's almost a year, I wanna be happy again,"

"You deserve to be happy John," Maddie stood up with only a bra and shorts on, she slipped on a tank top and said, "So, was I better than Trish is bed?"

John didn't answer, he stayed silent. Why would he wanna admit to his best friend that she was better in bed than his wife? It was horrible that he even slept with his best friend.

Her sweet smile made him want to attack her again, but he controlled himself and stayed silent a bit longer. The room filled with silence until Maddie laid back down on the bed, John laid next to her and put his hand on her stomach.

She turned her head to face him and whispered, "Why are you so silent?"

"I have an idea," John said,

Maddie had her eyes shut and said, "Hm?"

"Maddie, I can't go to a fancy place and fucking look at some skank. I need something better, someone that actually understands me," John stated,

Thoughts were running through her mind and her eyes shot open and she said, "Go on," She was excited, she thought maybe he would finally wanna try a relationship with her.

"I need someone, and I need you," John said,

Maddie was about to kiss him and tell him all her feelings she's been holding inside for so long, but instead she heard John say, "For sex,"

Maddie sat up and looked at him and said, "What the fuck? You're saying you want me to be your late night snack?"

John sighed and said, "I'm saying I can't get over Trish and I need someone to be there for me,"

Maddie was pissed off he was even suggesting this and she said, "I won't just spread my legs for you any other of the day!"

John's eyebrow rose, she knew that was the biggest lie she ever told and John leaned in and kissed her and she said, "Maybe that was a lie,"

"Please," John begged,

"Okay, but we need rules," Maddie said


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Rules are meant to be broken, and Maddie left John in the bed, she told him she would be over the next day to discuss the rules.

She knocked on his door at 11 AM, he was dressed and smiling while opening the door.

Maddie walked in and John told her he needed to go do something in the basement, she looked around the living room.

She spotted a lot of pictures of John and Trish, one of them on their wedding day, Trish looked so beautiful. Trish and Maddie got along perfectly, Trish loved Maddie and Maddie loved Trish. Maddie and Trish grew on each other from the moment John introduced them. They quickly began best friends but Maddie will always be jealous of Trish.

She picked up the picture of John and Trish on their wedding day, Trish's long white gown that was draped so perfectly. Her hair in big curls that was obviously worked on for hours, John's big arm around her waist, it made Maddie realize how in love they were and it also made her so much more jealous.

"Why the hell are you looking at that?" John came up from behind her,

She flinched and turned around and said, "I'm sorry," She put it down and said, "So, fat ass, I came up with a few rules and plans for this whole mess we created together,"

"Lay it on me," John said while sitting down and popping open a beer,

"It's a little early, John," Maddie said,

"It's 5 o clock somewhere, but go on with your rules and plans," John said,

"Well, our hookups are on the down low, meaning NO bragging to Randy," Maddie stated,

John chuckled and said, "Aww, come on that would be the best part,"

"Second off, you CANNOT call me name in bed, I don't wanna be called 'mommy' 'slut' 'bitch' or anything like that," Maddie stated,

"What about 'baby'?" John asked,

Maddie would enjoy being called baby by John, it would make it seem like he actually loved her so she said, "That's acceptable"

"Third off, you CANNOT just show up at my house, you need to at least call me before fucking me," She said,

"Okay deal," John said,

"Great, cause I need some now," Maddie said while attacking John for sex.

He rolled off of her a few hours later and got up and said, "See how this works? We both get what we want,"

Maddie smiled, she couldn't help it, and just able to be kissed and fucked by John was magical. She sat up and said, "Wanna go get something to eat?"

"Eh, No, going to meet up with Mickie," John smiled,

"Wait, what?" Maddie was shocked,

"M, I'm fooling around with other girls too, not just you," John said while planting a peck on her lips and he continued to say, "You can shower here and stay here but Mickie and I are coming here around 10 so make sure you're out unless you wanna hear it," He joked and she fake smiled and left the room.

**Maddie's POV**

I made my way from John's house to a fast food place, I didn't even catch the name, I was just craving something to snack my worries into. When I accepted John's idea to just screw each other I didn't know he would be dating other girls.

What kind of a friend am I? Trish was one of my best friends and the moment she dies, I sleep with her husband! I sent out a quick prayer to Trish apologizing for my actions, I couldn't help it, John's large muscles and his sweet smile makes me melt.

I knew in my heart Mickie was going to be a problem, she was a cute brunette with a curvy figure. She was the biggest flirt I ever met, in the backstage of WWE, we would all gossip about her next victim. Trish hated Mickie, and when I say hate I actually mean HATE.

Trish obviously felt the same pain I do right now, Mickie's flirtatious smile and movements would make any girl cringe. Mickie always had something for John but since Mickie came when John was already set to be married to Trish, she didn't stand a chance.

I walked up to the counter, my light pink nails tapped on the counter, I closed my eyes imagining John standing next to me, I felt bad for going after my friend's husband.

I can think back to the night John and Trish got engaged, it was the worse week of my life, tears were filling up my eyes when I saw John on one knee from a distance, my mother slapped me the next morning and told me to follow my dreams.

I guess my mother always looked out for me, she always wanted me with John and she slapped me for never going after him, she told me this is what I get for not putting myself first. That's my problem, I put everyone ahead of me, I never think of myself and the effect of that is never being able to call John mine.

I can still see my mother's face when I told her John's engaged, I can still feel her slap and the anger in her eyes, I opened my mouth to repeat her words, "Your fault, Maddie, you never went after John, you will never be able to call him yours,"

My eyes were shut, tight and my mother's voice lingered in my head. I should have told John no, I should have kissed him the day before…I should have told Trish.

I use to deny my feelings for John, 6th grade was mine and John's year. We met in 3rd grade, but in 6th grade we were closer than ever. He would walk me home every day and make sure I got into my house, safe.

John was supposed to be in 7th grade by that time, his family problems and personal issues made him stay back a year. I guess your parents divorcing when you're in 3rd grade shouldn't be the highlight of your year. When he came back for another round in 3rd grade, he stayed by himself, it wasn't till October when we first talked.

Our annoying teacher would always switch up seats, in September, she had me in the front and John was in the back, John was worrying her, I guess.

He wouldn't speak to anybody, I was a talkative 3rd grader so I would guess she put me next to him because she knew I would make myself known. My talkative ways rubbed off on John, we wouldn't shut up in the back of the room.

John got involved with girls in 8th grade, it wasn't that much of a problem because his first girlfriend and him were practically angels. They would only hug, because his girlfriend was too sweet to kiss. That relationship didn't last very long, his next relationship was like watching the discovery channel.

They wouldn't keep their hands off each other, it bothered me. I was a quiet girl in the high school we attended, John was getting more and more popular by the second. I missed the times in freshmen year when we would do geeky things, but once we hit 10th grade, John was a popular.

But, before John had joined that "crew" me and him gave it shot as a couple, he asked me out in freshmen year, it was an incredible experience for me. He was my first boyfriend, first time in bed, also my first pregnancy scare but let's not get too into that yet.

We were best friends all the way up to senior year, we were still best friends, but I was in AP classes while John stayed in the regular CP classes. I always tried to keep in touch, but I felt as if I was pulling all the weight.

I wasn't brought into the popular group like John was, I stayed with another pack of girls with a few guys to regulate things in my social life. I would always flash a smile towards John in between classes, he would nod his head.

During Senior year, John totally forgot about me. I was invisible to him, It would upset me because he wouldn't even bother to send a quick text message. I tried not to think about him, it was a long few months of silence. September through May, John and I didn't speak a word to each other.

I would watch him during the football games in November, I would watch him in the hallways talk to people I didn't even think he had anything in common with. I sat alone in Spanish class, the only class I wasn't AP in. We had the advantage to sit where we wanted since our teacher didn't even control us.

John sat with 2 girls, one with blonde hair, and one with brown. The flirting would piss me off, but I would just look on, I knew he slept with both of them at least once in his life. What hurt the most was the fact he never came over to talk to me, not once.

That was until May, May was the month when John finally spoke to me. It was a beautiful spring day, it was Spanish class. John sat down next to me, I couldn't help but have my heart beating out of my chest when he first sat down, and I glanced over at him.

**Flashback-**

"_We didn't talk a lot this year, M," John said,_

"_You ignored me," Maddie stated, looking out the window._

"_I never wanted that to happen, M," John said,_

"_John, you got popular, that's what happens, I'm an AP geek, hell, I don't even fucking deserve to be in AP classes, I'm always the dumbest one there," Maddie laughed a little,_

"_Why didn't you ever talk to me?" John asked,_

I did try to talk to him, I would always try to be his partner in gym class. I always went out of my way to try and sit next to him during assemblies. One time, I almost got the seat next to him that was until some girl with blonde curly hair sat down next to him.

After our quick 2 minute talk in Spanish, John went back to noticing my presence. He wouldn't leave me alone, I would guess he realized that I was always there for him, he realized who I am and what I've done for him.

He never introduced me to his friends, whenever they would speak to him, he would put his arm around me, and continued to talk to them. I didn't care to meet them either, they were nothing but morons.

After graduation, John and I had a good-bye kiss, it was at the ceremony, he didn't think much of it but I was a ball of emotions when his lips met mine. I went off to college while John went to his college, that's when he met Trish and I got involved with my writing. Our life together has been pretty normal..so far.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I do not own anybody you recognize.

**John's POV**

Maddie would be yelling at me if I didn't call her as soon as I was done with Mickie, I'm not a fan of Mickie's personality, she was too preppy and flirty. Seriously, sitting in a restaurant with her for a whole hour was a living hell. She was flirting with every guy she saw, I didn't care for obvious reasons, as long as I go in between her legs later that night, the bitch could have done anything she'd like.

The past few fours I was thinking about my past, my life in high school all the way up to the person I am today. I thought back on all the things I've achieved in my life. I wondered who was standing by my side, and it was Maddie.

It wasn't a strange thing for me to picture Maddie naked, I've seen it many times. Middies' body was perfection to me, she had perfect curves. I know I should be saying my wife had the best body I've ever seen, but that would be lying.

Trish and I met at college, it was a fall morning and Trish bumped into me on her way to her math class. I remember the first time I looked into her chocolate eyes, she was beautiful with her long blonde hair cascading down her back.

I got her number and we continued to talk, I made it my business to look after her. She was the type of girl that enjoyed when another man was worried about her. She found it cute and didn't mind me doing it. It wasn't until spring when I introduced Maddie and Trish. I couldn't help but see hurt in Maddie's eyes.

I never thought Maddie actually had feelings for me, when I introduced Trish to her, I could tell Maddie felt replaced. As if she wasn't the main girl in my life anymore.

**NO POV**

The sweet smell of homemade cookies was in the air as John stepped into Maddie's home. She had her own home, even if she was traveling with WWE and she was going to college.

"I love the smell of your mom's homemade cookies" John walked in as he pecked her on the lips,

She smiled and said, "don't be too happy, mama didn't make them, I did,"

"Great, now I might have food poisoning," John stated,

Maddie slapped him in the arm and said, "Don't even think about it Cena!"

"Don't even think about what? You? Naked? I've seen that a lot of times," John said while putting a cookie in his mouth,

Maddie slapped the cookie out of his mouth and put a burnt one in, John ate it anyway and pecked her again on the lips.

"So, I was thinking, I'm gonna try and start dating again," Maddie stated,

John's head snapped towards her, he didn't enjoy the idea of this, probably because Maddie only had one other boyfriend in her whole life, Orton.

She nodded her head without John even doing anything and continued on to say, "Yeah, Randy called me up, we might work things out,"

John shook his head and said, "After what that asshole did to you?"

"John, it was clearly my fault, not his," Maddie stated,

"Maddie, he fucking left you," John stated,

"Yeah, because it was your first week in college and when you came home, we slept together, he overheard us having sex and left me, John," Maddie stated,

"I knew that, M," John said,

"Exactly! He left me because I fucked up, I finally have a chance to get back together with the only guy that might actually give a shit about me," Maddie was being serious.

**John's POV**

Seriously? What gives her the fucking right to go and get back with ORTON? Out of all the assholes out there in the world, she motherfucking picks Orton. I am NOT jealous, but I certainly am concerned.

Orton was the worse boyfriend I could imagine, he wouldn't do anything for Maddie, he would boss her around, and when they had sex, she was basically beaten up after it, I heard her beg for him to slow down, but the asshole wouldn't.

If she wants to be with Randy FUCKING Orton, then I have a trick up my sleeve too, let the games begin, Maddie.

I stood up with anger, looking down into Maddie's precious, beautiful eyes. I put my hand on her cheek; she easily rubbed against my hand. This girl I knew for the longest time would never let a man like this control her life.

My mouth was dry; my mouth was trying to obtain the curse words my tongue was spelling out. I whispered, "Let the games begin,"

Maddie's pupils became bigger, her mouth was open a bit, her bob hair cut was a little bit in her face, and I flicked the hair over her shoulder. She was stunning, but most of all, she was **mine.**

**Maddie's POV**

I spoke on the phone with Randy all afternoon, we talked about old times. Not once, did he bring up John nor did I. John was on my mind the whole time though. I knew he would come up at one point, but I wasn't sure how I would deal with it.

Randy and I always got along before. We hardly ever fought, he loved me. He was my second time in bed, but to him, he was my first. I never told Randy about my nights with John before; I figured Randy thought I was a "non-bleeder"

Randy and I met my first year of college, he was in my English class, and he let me borrow his pen on the first day.

I put some hair behind my ear, and sent Randy a quick text saying, "Dinner tonight 8?"

Randy already asked if we should get dinner, I was just reassuring; I needed a way to get John out of my head. He couldn't control me anymore, he controlled my whole love life basically, I couldn't let this happen any longer, I was myself, I was **Maddie Hamilton.**

My whole plan was to use Randy to get over John; this sick obsession was growing in my heart. I had to destroy it before it took over me. If I didn't, I would confess my feelings to John, and I would risk getting rejected, Randy was my ONLY way out.

**NO POV**

Randy pulled up at 8:10 PM, it was typical for him to be 10 minutes late, he always let Maddie have 10 minutes to squirm and say "He's gonna be here!"

She walked outside in her heels, she was dressed up, and this had to be a special night for her. She walked up to him and gave him a hug and whispered, "It's good to see you,"

"You too," Randy said while holding her tight, "You too, Maddie,"

"So," She smiled, "Where are we headed?"

Randy opened the door and said, "I guess you'll just have to trust me,"

Maddie nodded her head, and smiled a little, and climbed into the front seat, she remembered Randy's car. It was a rich boy's car; she shifted around in the chair till she was comfortable.

She hit the radio button, Randy's crappy music made her giggle, "Don't make me drop you off in the middle of the high way," Randy said as Maddie was making jokes about his music.

"Awl, I'm playing with you," She giggled. They were on the highway, route 4. Maddie had no idea where they were going, when they were in college, the only places they would go to eat was Chinese or McDonald's.

Randy glanced over at Maddie, he wanted to ask her why all of a sudden, but he couldn't find the words.

"Why did you call me all of a sudden?" Randy spoke,

"What do you mean?" Maddie said,

"Maddie, you went missing for 3 years, nobody heard from you, and all of a sudden, you're back, and you wanna see me," Randy said,

"So, we can't see each other?" Maddie said,

"Maddie, you know as well as I do, I would love to see you every day, I'm just curious," Randy said,

"You're right; I should give you an explanation. Well, Randy, I was studying in college and I've been working with the WWE. I'm trying to get on the writing team there. I'm very close to getting it and I know how badly you want to be in WWE," Maddie touched his shoulder,

"Oh, No. I'm already signed," Randy said,

Maddie was confused, she kept up with a lot of the news on Raw, and she knew John was on Smackdown, but she never paid too much mind to Smackdown.

"I'm on Smackdown, I have been for a while," Randy said,

It made sense in her head now, Maddie was complaining about a half an hour later about how he's taking so long and she's hungry.

"Will you calm the fuck down?" Randy said,

"I'm fucking hungry! We been in the car for fucking 2 hours, It's 10 PM, where the fuck are we gonna eat at 10?" Maddie questioned,

Randy's eyebrow rose and he said, "You'll see, just keep your pants on," Randy smirked,

"You're funny, but I never said I was gonna sleep with you," Maddie joked,

"Yeah, you said that our first date and you wanna know where you woke up? In my bed, naked." Randy smiled,

"Ha Ha, Orton has jokes," Maddie said,

"Well, you had a nice ass," Randy said while making a turn,

"Are we here!" Maddie said,

"We're about to pull up now, genius," Randy said,

"I'm gonna order the most expensive thing on the menu just so you have to pay!" Maddie ran into the restaurant.

**Maddie's POV**

We sat in a booth, it was a place we went once as a couple. It hasn't changed a bit, I was too overdressed but I didn't care neither did Randy.

I ordered pancakes, even if it was 10 PM, I gotta love the pancakes Old Joe's had. I kept my promise though; I ordered the steak too, the 28 dollar steak that would probably give anybody a heart attack.

I didn't even eat it; I stared at it and laughed at Orton's reaction when it came to the table.

"There goes 28 dollars," Orton said,

I lifted my knife and cut a small piece and ate it, it was worth it at least. Old Joe's wasn't an expensive place, to have a 28 dollar meal; you bet your ass it would be high quality.

Just to get under Orton's skin, I ordered cotton-candy ice cream with sprinkles, I asked for 10 more scoops and to double the price on it. Randy smiled at what I was doing, he found it cute, and he bit his lip as I smiled at him.

"You must think you're so funny," Randy said,

"Well," I licked my spoon clean, "Mr. Orton, the check's on the way," I smiled.

I saw Randy get up and whisper something into Old Joe's ear; I didn't hear anything but I saw Randy leave the place.

I got worried easily, Randy left me with the check, and all I had was a purse with 43 cents which was probably my bus ride home and my cell phone in it. The waiter dropped the check on my table, my eye's widened. Maybe John was right, Randy was an ASS. I had to run, I had to leave, and I was one to get myself out of situations. I wrote on my napkin, "I'm sorry, my date's an ass"

I put it in the check book and hurried out the door, I made myself not noticeable. I saw Randy standing in the parking lot, I was only happy I didn't have to use those 43 cents. I walked up to him and slapped him.

He smiled down at me; I didn't find this funny, not at all. I slapped him again. He growled at me, "Harder," he said.

"That wasn't cool, Orton," I said,

Randy leaned in and kissed my lips, I fell into it. I knew Randy too well, he wasn't this much of an ass, I departed my lips from his to say, and "You paid the bill to Old Joe when you got up didn't you?"

"Yup," he smiled and leaned in again and kissed me. I was in dream land.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I do not own anybody you recognize**.**

**Maddie's POV**

I woke up in a strange setting the next morning, it looked like a motel. Randy must have pulled in here because he was drinking and so was I, we couldn't drive the highway. We had sex because I was naked, there was a condom on the floor and my bra was somehow on the fan.

I sat up to see nobody next to me, I rubbed my face and heard the shower going, that must be Randy. I didn't feel strange that I slept with him, after all, he was my second time.

I saw my cell phone, 32% my iPhone read. I saw (17) Missed Calls. I scrolled to see John's name 16 times and one time from a co-worker. I was debating whether to call John back. I knew I was trying to get out of his spell, but my obsession with him was still there, I needed to call him, I was weak.

John's voice gave me a sign of relief, he was my comfort. "Hello?" he said,

"Hey," I said, I tried to act casual.

"Where were you?" He sounded hurt, he sounded scared. I couldn't believe it, usually I was the one on the other side. I was always the one calling and crying for him all night, the tables were turning.

"With Randy, we patched things up, I don't know if we're back together, but we did some things," I said,

"You fucked him, didn't you?" John said,

I walked outside of the motel room in Randy's t-shirt, I didn't want Randy hearing this conversation. Randy and I weren't ready to talk about John.

"I'm pretty sure we did, I don't remember much, I was drunk off my ass," I said,

"I don't like this asshole," John said,

"I know you don't, I'll be home in a few hours, I'll stop by to see you, I love you," I said,

"Same," he hung up,

John never really told me he loved me, he didn't trust anybody with the words I love you, I knew he did though as a friend. After John's parents got divorced, he didn't like the memory of it. The words I love you were for Trish. I've told him many times I loved him, I was never offended when he said, "same" because I knew one day he would admit he loved me as his best friend.

I walked back into the motel and jumped into the bed. The shower went off once I covered my body with the sheets, they smelt like the fresh air outside and I saw Randy's naked body approach me.

I sat up and smiled at him and I whispered, "You look like you were chiseled out of stone,"

I sucked my stomach in when Randy smiled, he climbed on top of me and kissed me. I closed my eyes for split second to think about all the moments I shared with him. I loved Randy, I knew I did. I loved John more.

Randy put his hand on my cheek, I loved his soft touch, he kissed down my neck, his lips traced along my body. I closed my eyes yet again, I saw myself in college, holding Randy's hand while sipping my smoothie. We were walking to English class as he pulled me in, my day dream was rudely interrupted by the flashback of John and me sleeping together and Randy walking in, my eyes shot open.

I looked down at Randy, he was getting ready to open my legs again, I quickly sat up. I wasn't going to sleep with Randy while thinking about John, I've done it many times before but this would make my obsession worse. I kissed his lips and whispered, "I need a hot shower,"

Randy nodded on for me to go, he laid back down in the bed, I made my way to the bathroom, I had no extra change of clothes, but when I walked into the shower, I saw a pair of jeans and a white t shirt, Randy must have bought it for me once he woke up, that was the sweet boyfriend I had.

**John's POV**

I tapped on Maddie's kitchen table, I was waiting for her to come home. I knew my plan, I was going to appear when Randy was still there. I knew Maddie enough by now, she didn't talk about me with Randy.

I never acted like this before, my wife went missing not too long along and I'm worrying about my best friend sleeping with some asshole, it wasn't even my business.

11:23 AM, Maddie had a paper to work on for school, she was still in college even if it was still 6 years later, she always wanted to learn more. If I found any bruises on Maddie, I will kill Orton, he was known for hurting girls during sex.

Why was I becoming this monster? I never cared this much before. Trish was my life and Maddie was slowly taking Trish's spot in my heart. I felt a hole, the one Trish had in my heart, it was empty. It was deciding to have Trish have the spot or Maddie. My mind spoke Trish but my heart spoke Maddie.

Mickie and I had smoking hot sex the other night, I loved every second of it. I knew Trish would understand where I was coming from since she was in Heaven. Mickie was my only escape away from Maddie. My **ONLY** escape.

**Maddie's POV**

I walked into my house, I saw John, sitting at my kitchen table. I walked over to him and sat on his lap. I was giving into my obsession but I wouldn't sleep with him.

"Hi," he said, pissed off.

"Hi," I said, nibbling his neck.

"How was your night?" John said, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't even remember it," I whispered.

I was suddenly in control of our relationship, something I never was even when we dated when we were younger. I had to stay in control, I had to flirt and keep him wrapped around my finger.

John didn't say anything, so I got up and continued to tease, I touched his shoulders gently and I was shocked when he took my hand and placed it off of him, John was rejecting me.

"Sorry, it's just, we can't keep up with this sex with benefits shit," John said,

He was smart, he played the game smoothly. He knew this game would lead to feelings, and he needed a way out before he was too deeply in love with me.

"Why?" My question was stupid but it had to be asked,

"Because, Trish always told me that if she was to die young that I should try with some other girl, I really enjoyed Mickie and her body parts," he smirked,

Oh, he was good, but I had to become better, I licked my lips and said, "Really? Can she put your whole dick in her mouth?" It was something I did to John a lot when we had sex, something I was talented in, I was becoming "better"

John bit his lip and said, "No, but she knows how to ride me like a bull,"

DAMNIT! My head was screaming, all of a sudden, I was jealous. Ride him like a bull? Jesus, and I thought putting his whole dick in my mouth was fucking impressive! This bitch can ride him without being thrown off.

I was defeated, I couldn't even fight back, I knew I was defeated, I gave in. "Well, you two have fun, Johnny, where are you going?"

The obsession was filling my heart again, it was starting to control my mind.

"We are going to hang out, watch a movie at my place," John said,

"You know, Trish never liked Mickie," I was being low, but I had to keep Mickie away from him.

"Neither do you," he got up and smirked, he left.

I closed my eyes and imagined him and Mickie chuckling at a stupid movie they rented from Netflix. Tears were in my eyes, this wasn't a good thing, I wanted JOHN.

**John's POV**

I win, Maddie. You won round one, but round two is all mine. We both know the game we're playing. To say I love Maddie would be weird. I don't even tell her I love her as my best friend. This was only a phase, we're both going through a hard time loosing Trish and all.

Mickie showed up at 9 PM, she was dressed in a corset. I would say it was a little too slutty because we were only gonna watch a movie and have sex after.

Mickie sat on my lap and put her head on my shoulder, I allowed it and asked, "Enjoying yourself?"

"Johnny, you're so cute," she said,

"I know, so are you," I said,

"I always liked you," she said,

This was the opening I was looking for, I needed to get Maddie out of the question and I needed to use Mickie, "I always liked you too," I whispered.

Mickie smiled back at me and said, "Really?"

I nodded my head, lying. I was starting to like Mickie a little bit even if she was an annoying, preppy bitch. She was truly a good person, I had to give her a chance.

"Let me tell you what, we should go on an actual date as boyfriend and girlfriend," I was unlacing her corset from the back.

Mickie was joyed, she smiled. She was over excited. That's when I realized what I was doing was wrong, this poor girl liked me from the day she saw me, and when I ask her to be my girlfriend, it was to use her.

My heart said to dump her, but my mind was cruel, it was the most evil thing that stood in room at the moment. I cut the conversation short by melting into her lips before she could be sappy about this.

I woke up the next morning with a cold feeling going around my body, I was turning into a monster. I didn't care about anything except Maddie. Even my dead wife wasn't the main thing on my mind. I felt as if I was falling off the face of the planet. Mickie laid her body next to mine, I had my arm wrapped around her waist.

What I was turning into frightened me, I didn't act like this when I was falling in love with Trish. Maybe because I didn't want to fall for Maddie, she would tear me apart, us together was like putting a flame in a dumpster, one match and boom.

**Maddie's POV**

The smell of my mother's house gave me a sense of that I was safe, her kitchen was painted a yellow colored kitchen. I sat in the wooden chair my father used to sit in before he died when I turned 17.

My mother was baking her famous cookies that John and I use to die for as kids. I looked up at her and smiled a little as she sat next to me.

"How's school?" was the only words my mother said to me, I didn't even know where this was coming from, my mother would usually ask about John right away.

"Good, WWE has offered me my job finally, of course I took it," I said,

My mother didn't show any interest in what I was saying, I could see her face was headed in a different direction.

She sipped a bit of her tea and looked up at me, her mouth spoke, "Well, I was going through your father's office the other day, I finally had the will to step inside of it without getting sad,"

My mother was a strong woman and to say she loved my father a lot was an understatement, she began her words again, "Found some things I'd love to go through with you,"

My mouth became dry and I nodded my head, my mother put a small box on the table. She opened it gently and it had a bunch of pictures.

I look through them all, it shoed John and I at age 7, then John and I as teenagers. The final picture showed John holding Trish and I was standing next to them, I looked as if I was about to break down and cry. John wasn't touching me at all.

"Do you want to make me upset?" I said,

My mother's tone changed and she said, "No, I'm encouraging you to go after what you want,"

"Mother, Randy is in the other room," I said,

My mother always liked Randy, my father wasn't a big fan of him at all. She finally clamed down and stopped talking, Randy walked into the kitchen. I smiled instantly once I saw him sit down on the other side of the table, my mother put 3 cookies in front of him and a glass of milk.

"It's a shame John isn't here," My mother said while getting up,

Oh great, the subject we've been avoiding has finally came up. I blamed myself for this, I sunk down in my chair a bit as Randy quietly ate his cookies. His face was a little red, he looked beyond pissed off. I really wanted him to at least say one thing. I would even settle for "I hate John,"

I slipped out of my chair and made my way up to my old room, Randy and I planned staying at my mother's for the weekend.

I looked at my mirror, I saw a picture of my father and John on thanksgiving 7 years ago, tears came to my eyes when I remembered my father telling John, "You'll marry my daughter one day,"

My father died before Trish came into the picture, I could imagine him sitting next to me on our front porch the day of the wedding, putting his arm around me and saying I was stronger than this.

My long day dream was interrupted by Randy coming into my room, I quickly wiped my tears away.

He came up behind me, and put his arms around me, I looked at him in the mirror, he was kissing my neck, he came up and whispered in my ear, "The past doesn't matter anymore, Maddie,"

I bit my lip, I was trying to find the words my mouth wanted to say so bad, and those words were I love you. I guess my heart wouldn't let me because I tried, I really tried. I couldn't help but lean more into his chest. I heard the doorbell ring.

I didn't think much of it until I heard my mother's sweet voice say, "John!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I do not own anybody you recognize

**John's POV**

I stepped into my second child hood home, I was so fucking dirty from the sex I had only an hour ago with Mickie, she was holding my hand, she led me in.

Mrs. Hamilton was the sweetest woman I've ever known, she nodded for me to go upstairs if I liked. Mrs. Hamilton took Mickie's hand and led her into the kitchen as I walked upstairs, I expected nobody to be in the house, I called Mrs. Hamilton and told her I would like to stay the weekend at a familiar place, she agreed.

I walked by Maddie's room, I loved the smell of it. I wanted to remember one thing about her, I walked into the room and saw her and Randy. My heart sank.

**Maddie's POV**

Randy quickly unwrapped his arms from me, my head turned to see John standing there with no shirt on, Randy quickly perked up a bit and had a determined face on.

"Cena…" His voice roared,

"Orton.." John roared back, I was frightened for my life.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" Randy said,

"I don't know, maybe cause my best friend lives here," John stepped up and looked Randy in his eyes.

"Is that so?" Randy said,

"Yeah, while I was here I thought maybe I could fuck her too," John smirked,

"Son of a bitch!" Randy said and I grabbed Randy before he could even throw one single punch at John.

"Both of you, cut it out!" I screamed and looked over at John, "What are you doing here?" I started,

"I asked your mom if I could stay here for the weekend," He said,

"Okay, both of you, don't talk to each other. My mother is very big on non violence. We all have to sleep in different rooms, Randy, you're in the guest room, John you're in my brother's old room before he went off to the military," I said,

"Why can't we stay in the same room?" Randy said while looking at John, "We love to sleep together naked,"

John looked angry for some reason, but he tried not to show it and John said, "Actually, I brought a guess with me, so, she'll get the guest room, I get your brother's old room, and Randy bunks on the couch,"

"You think your funny, Cena?" Randy asked,

"I think I'm quite fucking hilarious, Orton," John snapped back.

"Really, you won't look so fucking funny with a broken nose," Randy said,

"If you do that, your girlfriend will be my nurse, I'll fuck her again," John smirked,

Oh crap, John brought out the grenade, I was trying to ignore this from the day Randy and I became an item again. My stomach was in a twist, I was awaiting Randy's reaction while John just smiled.

Randy chuckled a bit, I wasn't expecting that reaction, he left the room. I couldn't believe John did this to me, he almost just fucked up the only relationship that actually had a chance in my life.

**John's POV**

The rest of the afternoon was silent, I sat in Adam's room. I looked around the walls and knew that wasn't my kind of space. Adam Copeland was Maddie's cousin, she called him her brother because he grew up with her all her life. Her other brother, Marcus had been in Canada the past couple of years and was no where to be seen.

The blow out with Randy was the last thing on my mind, I hadn't talked to Mickie for four hours. I saw her outside with Mrs. Hamilton as she showed her the garden. Dinner would be in an hour Mrs. Hamilton said.

The Hamilton's would eat dinner in whatever they are wearing usually until Mr. Hamilton died. Every Sunday they would dress up and eat dinner in memory of their father, so I knew I had to dress up.

I wonder to myself what Mickie would be wearing tonight, Mickie might be slutty but she is a sweet girl, if she knows how important this day was, she would dress up beautifully.

I was bored, hell, I was ready to slam my head against the wall. The TV wasn't playing anything worth watching. I knew the door next door had Randy in it. I got up from Adam's bed and headed for the shower across the hall way.

Randy had gotten out 10 minutes ago, I turned on the hot water and saw a bra and panties laying on the ground next to Randy's basketball shorts. I became angry inside because I knew Maddie wears those types.

I scratched the back of my head ad went into the shower, the water hitting my body, I couldn't help but think about my future, will Maddie be a part of it? After I was finished, I got dressed in my dress pants and shirts and headed downstairs. Mrs. Hamilton put a picture of Mr. Hamilton in front of the head of the table.

He used to sit there all the time, she sat in her seat while Maddie sat across from her, next to Maddie was Randy. Mickie wasn't downstairs yet, but I didn't exactly know if Maddie knew that Mickie was here.

**Maddie's POV**

My white dress had stockings underneath, my hair was curled. My hand was rubbing Randy's leg under the table to keep him calm as John entered.

"So, are we ready to say grace?" I said,

"No, that sweet girl isn't here yet, she has the greatest attitude in the world, she knew the names of all my flowers outside. You really should meet her, Maddie," My mother said,

I was confused, I thought John was alone, but that was when I saw Mickie enter the room, my eyes bugged out of my head when she sat down in between my mother and my best friend.

I rubbed the back of my head, it was awkward in the room. I stopped rubbing Randy's leg and I looked at my mother once more and said, "Now shall we?"

"Continue, dear," My mother gave me the go ahead,

"Dear God, Thank you for this glorious meal, and thank you for letting us all be here today in celebration of my father, I know Adam cannot be here with us and Marcus is M.I.A but thank you for letting my mother and I still be able to be here today," I said with great care,

"Amen," I said,

John was silent, I was kind of getting pissed off by him always looking over at Mickie and smiling. My mother acted so fond of the bitch that was taking over my life.

"Well," I said, "Randy, can you get me a glass of wine?"

"Anything for you, baby" he said while getting up,

I moved my eyes towards Mickie, "Mickie, can you help Randy? He has a hard time with wine,"

"Sure!" She said as she got up and ran out of the room,

"Mom, may you get the chocolate chip cookies and ice cream?" I said,

"Of course, dear," She said as getting up and leaving.

Once everyone left the room, I got up and grabbed John by his collar and said, "Don't you dare embarrass me in my own home, John!"

"Embarrass you? You brought that asshole here! Mickie and I are now a couple, you're gonna have to get over that I have no feeling for you at all, understood? You are the gum at the bottom of my shoe," John said,

"Really? You didn't say that the last time you were pumping in and out of me!" I screamed,

"I also never told you I loved you," John looked at me dead in my two eyes.

My heart shattered and I took a step back when Randy walked in with a glass full of wine, my eyes were full of tears. John didn't take his two eyes off of me either, he looked at me angrily.

Randy looked at both of us, "What the fuck did you do, Cena?" He whispered to John,

My mother would be returning from taking the cookies out of the oven soon, I had to make sure this wouldn't turn into some sort of brawl out. My mom would kill me if she found out I slept with John behind Randy's back.

"I told her the damn truth, Orton," John roared,

"What's the truth then?" Randy looked curious

Before Randy got his answer, my mom came back into the room with the cookies and ice cream, we all sat in silence and ate. It was weird for me and John to be so silent. Before all the drama with us, we would be screaming and laughing.

I got up with confidence and I walked up to my room, still thinking about the words John said to me at dinner, the words that will change my life, forever.

**John's POV**

I laid down in Adam's bed, it was 3 am, I was half asleep. I would consider it pretty gay that I was sleeping in another man's bed, but Adam didn't even live in the house anymore, there were new sheets on the bed that were clean. It was basically my bed.

My mind was drifting somewhere else, I was thinking about what Orton said to me in the kitchen today. His words sounded so dark. He was so angry at me. I never did tell him the truth. The dessert was delicious, Maddie was silent, while Mickie talked up a storm with Mrs. Hamilton.

A loud knock came on my door, I looked over at the clock, 3:19 AM, my lips departed. I got up from the bed and answered it.

"Orton," I said with my eyes blinking from the light.

He made his way in the room with his basketball shorts on and a plain white t shirt.

"Cena, what did you do to this poor girl?" He asked while looking at me,

I wondered what the hell he was talking about, but my mind spoke for my heart, "Nothing, I didn't do anything, She put this on herself," I said,

"Cena!" Randy snapped at me,

"What!" I yelled back,

"What is the TRUTH?" He roared,

What I told Maddie wasn't actually the truth, but I had to lie to save my ass in this situation, "That I don't love her, I never did love her."

Orton looked at me, the fear he had in his eyes suddenly went away, I sort of wondered why this would happen. "You don't love her?" Orton asked me,

"Nope, I don't, not one bit," I answered,

Orton squinted as if he was testing me, he surely knew how to push my buttons because he said, "Do you have any condoms? Maddie and I went through a whole pack,"

This was my test, I showed no jealousy, no anger, I showed tiredness. I walked over to Adam's draw and pulled out two whole packs. "Knock yourself out," I said while throwing them to him, "They're glow in the dark,"

Randy squinted once again, he turned and left the room.

I laid back down in my bed, the ground was shaking the whole night and the bed was slamming against my wall. It was the most pain I've ever been in.

**Maddie's POV**

I woke up in Randy's t shirt, my body was directly next to his. He was sound asleep, I looked at the clock, 9:12 AM. I smelt my mother's breakfast downstairs. I also heard John's voice. I hoped out of m bed and made my way down the stairs.

John was talking to Mickie by the front door, he gave her a kiss and sent her off. That's when I remember, Oh shit, today is the day. I ran upstairs quickly and went to my calendar on my cell phone.

I clicked "April 12" I scrolled to see my plans, "Trish's family,"

I slapped myself on the forehead, I wanted to die inside. Trish's family invited John and I to stay at there place for the week, they are rich people and loved their only daughter insanely much.

I took the quickest shower I could possibility take, I ran downstairs with my jeans half way up.

John and I acted like our conversation never happened yesterday, My mother looked at my pissed off a bit.

"Maddie," She said with a angry voice,

I was pulled out of the room by my ear and she said, "What did I say about sex? I told you NONE of that!" She screamed,

I sighed a bit and said, "Mom, I'm really sorry, he showed up in my room at 4 AM, I couldn't turn him down,"

My mother looked at me dead in my eye and handed me my suitcase.

"What's this?" I asked,

"Well, since you forgot. I got it for you because I knew you would forget to pack since you rather screw your boyfriend in my house," My mother snapped,

"Why is it that when I slept with John here you didn't care?" I asked,

"John was different, I approved more," She said,

Randy walked downstairs with his suitcases, he would be returning to Chicago for a show for WWE, he seemed so excited to go.

He walked up to me and gave me a kiss in front of John's face and he whispered, "Be safe,"

I nodded and watched him as he left. My mother gave me a John both "doggie" bags on the road.

I climbed into the front seat of his car, this 5 hour drive is going to seem like a 3 day drive. I took a breath and looked at John. "Here we go," I whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I do not own anybody you recognize.

**Maddie's POV**

Trish's childhood home was like the biggest Barbie house you can think of in your mind. It was a stunning house with a picketed fence, I loved it.

John pulled up in front of the house, the security asked our names and led us straight in. They took our bags and took us to the front door. John knocked the door while I held the cake I brought to share with The Stratus family.

The door cracked opened and it showed the maid, Melissa. "Hello, John, Maddie" She nodded at me,

"Come in, Mrs. Stratus should be ready any second now from getting dressed," She continued,

I stepped in and so did John, I followed him where he went because I only been to this whole three times, I wasn't all that comfortable with such a big surrounding.

Mrs. Stratus was running down the stairs while putting in her earrings, she ran up to John and gave him a big hug, "It'll get better, it's getting there for us as well," she whispered,

"Hi Maddie, haven't seen you in so long," She gave me the biggest hug I've ever received.

"Hi, Mrs. Status," I stated,

John looked like he didn't want to be there, and that he wanted to crawl up in a ball and cry himself to sleep.

"My husband will be downstairs soon, he's been taking the loss pretty seriously since Trish first went missing, and John, if he says anything negative to you, please remember he's hurt," She stated,

I looked over at John, who just nodded and went along with what she said.

Mr. Stratus walked down the stairs casually, he was wearing a dress shirt and long pants. He looked like a old business man, I never met Mr. Stratus, never said one word to him. I saw him at the wedding, but every time Trish and I hung out at their house, usually only her mother was home.

"Carl, John and Maddie are here," Mrs. Stratus said while rubbing her husband's back a little bit.

"Hi Maddie, pleasant surprise," He said while giving me a hand shake,

He didn't acknowledge John, not at all. I wondered if there was something going on between the two I had no idea about.

"Dinner will be served at seven, both of you will have to share a room, we're sorry, it's just the other guests rooms are having work done and if Trish was alive, we would give you and Trish her room, John, but I'm sure you wouldn't like being in there," She said,

I nodded my head and looked at John, I followed his lead upstairs and he opened the door, once it opened I took off my stockings and my high heels and gave out a huge sigh.

John didn't say a word to me, he sat down on the bed with a mean look on his face.

**John's POV**

I looked over at Maddie, she was sitting on the bed, sighing from the relief of taking off her stockings and high heels because when you go to a billion air's house, you can't really under dress.

She had her hair in a bun as well, a tight one, she let it go as her long beautiful brown hair fell down her back.

She looked so damn attractive to me, I tried to hide my huge boner but I really couldn't, I just looked on at her.

"Tensed up?" I asked her,

"Unbelievably," She continued, "You don't mind if I take off this dress, do you?"

"No, not at all," I said,

She unzipped the back and was sitting there in a lace bra and panties. I scratched my head and tried not to stare too much, "Turn around, I'm gonna switch bras, the wire in this one is pissing me off and I'm going into granny panties,"

I turned around and after she gave me the okay, I turned around to see her in a loose bra and granny panties, for some reason I was even more turned on than before. I licked my lips at the woman that was my best friend.

"Mr. Stratus didn't say hi to you," She broke the 2 minute silence,

"Yeah, me and him have beef," I said,

"Why?" She asked while massaging her own neck, I walked over towards her and massaged her neck for her,

"Tons of reasons," I said,

"That feels nice, but, tell me the reasons," She said,

"Well, when Trish and I first got married, she had a lash out on her dad and claimed I would be a better father than he was," I started off, "Then, once Trish died, I guess he blamed me because I didn't take care of her enough," I said,

"You really loved her, John," Maddie said,

"Sh, It's not always about her," I said while kissing her neck which instantly threw Maddie's head back and her arm was around my neck…

**Maddie's POV**

I was cheating on Randy yet again, I couldn't control myself. John is kissing my neck, his sweet moist lips against my neck, it would make any girl cheat.

He traced his hand up my leg, my mind was mostly on what he was going to do with his hand instead of him kissing my neck.

I felt my panties open up and a finger entered inside of me, I instantly closed my eyes, my body was bent back. John laid down and pulled me with him, I was laying on top of him, both our bodies facing the ceiling.

"Oh Jesus Christ.." I cursed,

John stopped kissing on my neck, he used his other hand to pull my bra off and grab my breast. I felt another finger entered, followed by a third, then a fourth. The fast pace of his fingers fucking me, almost made me scream.

"Hold it in baby, hold the screams in," he whispered in my ear.

"Sound proof room, I thought," I said,

"Not so sure, Wait till they leave, they're about to go to a movie together before dinner," John said,

"Oh, they better hurry up, I'm gonna scream so loud," I said,

"Really?" John whispered yet again, I felt a much faster pace, he was torturing me in the hottest way possible.

I arched my back, and held in my screams, John's pace went faster and faster. I was in the most pleasure I've ever been in, he was unbelievable at this. I could understand why Trish always wanted to go after him at the strangest times.

Right before I was about to scream, John stopped and placed me off of him, I was laying on the bed as he was turning himself over to face me, he was on his knees, and right in between my legs.

I reached up and touched the bottom of his shirt, he understood I meant to take it off, he quickly removed it and started to unbuckle his belt.

"Hurry up, please," I begged,

This made John go even slower, he was in such a hurry he kept messed up on unbuckling it. Once he got off the belt, he threw it and quickly unzipped his pants.

I was breathing heavily for no reason, I wasn't even having sex yet and my body was going insane for John, it craved for him.

I helped him remove them and he ripped my panties off, I took my own bra off, I kept my legs spread open.

John opened my legs further, I had my head back, waiting. I felt him slide so deeply inside of me, with his hand over my mouth.

"Don't scream," he said once more as he planted a kiss on my lips,

"I can-..I can't, you're so big," I said while breathing heavily,

"_Carl, please, hurry up!"_ I heard Mrs. Stratus say that directly outside of the room, John and I were both praying that she wouldn't open the door.

We heard her high heels go down the steps, that's when John really gave it to me, he slammed into me so hard and deep, I screamed on the top of my lungs, I couldn't hold it anymore, I didn't care if they heard.

John wasn't on top of me, he was on his knees, with my legs wrapped around his waist as I was bending my body back on the pillow, he was pounding me in the arch position.

"Fuck, John" I said as he picked up the pace, his hands were on my waist, he was pulling me off of his dick and on to his dick. I grabbed onto bed rail as the bed was rocking into the wall.

"That's it, baby," he said,

My walls were closing up on him, "Damnit, Maddie!" He said, "I'm gonna fuckin-.."

"Me too," I said, that's when he emptied himself out into me, He kissed me, and said, "That was amazing, I don't think sex was ever that good for me," He pulled me to sit in front of him, facing him.

I smiled, Randy wasn't even really my boyfriend, so I didn't cheat. What was really bothering me was the fact I had sex in my best friend's house with her ex husband.

**John's POV**

Two hours ago, I just fucked the life out of Maddie in my dead wife's childhood home. Isn't that the most fucked up thing to ever say?

Maddie was so tight, Trish was looser than her, so Maddie obviously was better, I really just wanted to fuck her again after I finished. We made out for about 20 minutes then she said she needs to hurry up and shower before Mr. and Mrs. Straus come home.

I saw her walk out of the shower in a pink dress and her hair curled. I was so deeply in love with her, I couldn't control it anymore, I had to make her **mine**.

"Do you like?" She asked while sitting on my lap,

"You're seriously asking me that?," I said while kissing her,

She smiled and giggled at what I was doing because I traced my lips down her neck again, I pulled back and looked at her.

"What's on your mind?" She asked,

'The way I treated you the other day I'm such a dick," I admitted,

"It's perfectly fine," She continued, "John, you can't help if you don't love me or not, I know we're just friends and Trish was the one,"

"I don't believe Trish was the one," John stated,

"What?" She asked,

I pulled her in front of me, our faces were so closed, "because, I lied, Maddie, I do love you, I am so deeply in love with you and if Trish was the one, she wouldn't have left so early, I made a decision to go with Trish, and it was the wrong one. I shouldn't have ignored you in high school, I should have made you **mine**," I sounded like such a fucking pussy.

Her forehead hit mine and she said, "This isn't real,"

"Baby, it's real, it's so real," I said while kissing her,

"John, we're in Trish's house with her parents," Maddie said,

I pulled her down to lay with me, and I whispered, "Trish wasn't the one,"

Maddie smiled and got up and said, "It's 6:58, we have to head downstairs. For now, let's just act like friends please,"

"Your wish, but your now **mine**," I said,

"Yeah, and you're mine," Maddie said while pecking me.

She walked downstairs, I waited a few minutes before walking down so it doesn't seem like we were actually talking.

I sat down next to Maddie, as Mr. and Mrs. Stratus were in front of us, a few of Trish's cousins were next to us as well.

**Maddie's POV**

The cousin's didn't even say a word, they were mutes. "So, Maddie, what do you do for a living?" Mr. Stratus asked.

"Well, currently, I'm in school for writing. Trish got me to talk to Vince Mcmahon about the storylines that are going out. Since I'm going for writing, he offered to show me the ropes of working in the creative room, soon after I graduate, I will get a job with WWE, "

"Impressive," Mr. Stratus said,

"Thank you," I said,

"Were you close to our daughter?" Mr. Stratus asked,

"Yes, very much, I met her through John because John and I were best friends," I said,

"That's something right there," he said,

"Carl, do not be rude," Mrs. Stratus said,

"Marie, please tell me how I'm being rude?" He asked,

Their fighting went on, John and I tuned out of it because he looked at me and licked his lips. I couldn't help but smile. He put down his napkin and put his hand on my thigh.

I looked down at his hand, and back up at him. He was looking forward, pretending to pay attention to the couple fighting.

He hand slid up my dress, it was a flowing dress, so he easily put his finger inside my panties and slid it inside of me. My eyes became wide, I couldn't believe he was doing this at the dinner table.

I pulled his hand out instantly because I knew I wouldn't be able to hold it in like earlier, I gave him the look saying, "You're dead,"

I took my spoon and dropped it underneath the table, "Whups! My spoon! Let me go get it," I said as I smirked at John while going under the table.

**John's POV**

I saw Maddie sink underneath the table, I felt her hands on my thigh then I heard my zipper go down. Oh fuck, if the parents find out, they will hate me even more. My dick was as hard as a rock as I felt her soft moist lips against it.

Her cherry lips was sucking it so well, I let out a grunt and Mr. Stratus turned to me. _Oh shit._

"What's wrong?" Mr. Stratus asked,

"Nothing, just Maddie is trying to find her spoon, she hit my leg really hard," I said while holding back grunts.

Damn. She was sucking it good, I heard her say "mmm" underneath the table, I think Mr. and Mrs. Stratus heard too.

"Why does she sound like she's enjoying something? Is she eating?" Mrs. Stratus asked,

"I have no idea, maybe she's still looking and she grunted," I replied.

"Anyway, Car-" I cut off Mrs. Stratus by screaming, "I'm gonna blow!"

_Shit. _They both looked at me and I made up a quick excuse, "Blow…you up, Maddie for hitting my leg again!" I said as Maddie came up.

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry about that, buddy," She said as she wiped the sides of her mouth.

I looked over at her and shook my head, and she mouthed to me, "I fucking love you,"

I smiled and said, "I really need to go to the bathroom," I winked at her,

"I really need to wash my hands," She got up and in less than 5 minutes I was entering her in the kitchen.

"Holy fucking shit," She said as I was buried inside of her,

"Turn around, let me get it from the back," I said,

She turned around and bent over as I fucked her rapidly in the ass. When we were finished, we had to rush to put our clothes back on.

"That felt so good," She said,

"Mhm, can daddy get a treat later?" I asked,

"What type of treat?" She asked me,

"Daddy drinking your milk," I said,

She giggled at my words and said, "Daddy will have to do it himself,"

"Of course, Daddy would love to eat the box," I said,

She smiled and said, "you're so perverted,"

"I don't see you complaining," I kissed her and said, "you go out first because I can make it seem like I was taking a shit,"

She smiled and walked out and sat down about 10 minutes later, I walked out and said, "Excuse me for taking so long,"

"It's fine," Mrs. Stratus continued, "We were just finishing up, anyway,"

**Maddie's POV**

John was taking a bath for some odd reason, It made me laugh a bit as I walked in and saw him in a bubble bath. I bent down next to the bath and took a sponge and went up and down his abs and arms.

He smiled at me and said, "Shower wasn't working,"

"I took a shower in Trish's old bathroom, so, I'm pretty clean," I said as I kissed him.

"So, What are we?" I asked again,

"You're **mine**," he said,

"As much as I love that line, I meant as in boyfriend and girlfriend?" I asked,

"Of course, babe, that's why I called you mine," he said,

"You know, there's still Randy, he went back to my mother's house and you have Mickie," I said,

"Mickie and Batista have been sleeping around, and as for Randy, I don't know, babe." He said,

I took a cloth and wiped the soap off of his arm and said, "I love you so much more than I love Randy,"

"I love you too," He said,

There it was, the words he took so long to say to me, I smiled sweetly and nodded my head, but John caught me by surprise when he said, "Move in with me,"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I do not own anybody you recognize.

**Maddie's POV**

Saturday morning had a nice ring to it, but, it also meant tons of explaining to do. I gave John my decision to move in with hi once we left the Stratus house. I agreed.

All of my shit was still at my old ratty place, it was my kingdom that I had to leave behind. I insisted on going to my mother's house before anything, I had a huge scenario going on in my head, I walk in holding hands with John and Randy gets to clue and only want to be friends.

That will only happen when I dream of it, Randy would be furious and most likely swing at my boyfriend, isn't it so weird to call John "my boyfriend?"

My hair was only down to my shoulders as John brushed it back with his hands, "Ready to go?" He said as I sat in his living room.

"Of course" I replied and I had to ask one last thing, "When are we moving my stuff here?"

"Once we get back, I thought maybe we should get them off our chest before we officially move in together," he said,

"Sounds good," I smiled s I climbed in the passenger seat of John's hummer.

I put on the radio and John instantly turned it off, "I'm not listening to this crap you call music," he stated.

"So? I'm your girlfriend you do as I please," I stated,

I reached I and gave him a quick kiss, "If you put my music I like, we can stop off t a bathroom alongside the hallway and have a little bit of fun,"

"I'll agree to do, you got yourself a deal," he said as he put on the crappy music I loved so much.

We pulled into my mother's driveway, it was paved beautifully, and the house was always as cute as it always had been.

John opened the door for me and asked, "So, what do we do?"

I put my arms around his neck and said, "Well, I was thinking maybe we walk in and tell them as a group,"

"I wanna crush Randy's heart, not put it on him lightly," John insisted,

I leaned in and kissed him and said, "We don't always get the things we want," I grabbed his hand and led my way into my mother's house.

She was sitting in the living room, snacking on social tea crackers and drinking honey with lemon in her tea.

"Hi, mom," I said,

She got up and gave me a huge hug and said, "I'm so excited you came home early," She switched to give John a hug.

"Is Randy here?" I asked,

"Yup, so is Mickie, both of them are upstairs," My mother informed us,

I started walking up the stairs to bring bth of them down, "Okay, so our plan is to bring them down and tell them,"

"I know, babe," John said,

"Don't call me that right now, Randy might hear," I said as I moved the door and saw Mickie and Randy kissing on my bed.

"What the fuck!" I screamed.

**John's POV**

Maddie's facial expression looked like she wanted to kill them for kissing on her bed, we pulled them both downstairs.

"Randy! How could you do this? I don't mind if you kiss her but NOT on my bed!" She yelled at him,

"Babe, I'm sorry!" Randy yelled,

"Don't call me babe, that isn't gonna work, I hate when you call me babe, someone else calls me that, so DON'T CALL ME IT," She yelled,

"Look, it wasn't what it looked like," Randy said,

"Yeah right! I saw you sticking your tongue down this bitch's mouth!" She roared,

"Like you're so innocent!" Randy spat,

"I am compared to you," Maddie said sweetly,

"Uh huh, you cheated on me with Cena in college," Randy said,

"ALSO, RANDY, over the weekend at the Stratus' house, John fucked the living shit out of me in the guest room, TWICE. Then once we got to his house, it was basically a 48 hour orgasm. So I cheated on you twice, now get the fuck out of my mother's house before I have to drag you out!" She said and looked at Mickie.

"Take this cunt with you! I don't want her scent here!" She threw all their shit at them.

"This won't be the end of us, you'll be begging for me back!" Randy yelled,

"In what world? You're small!" Maddie screamed,

I couldn't help but chuckle t her fast remarks to Randy, they were too god damn funny.

"You're a fucking whore!" Randy said,

"I only fucked you and John! Surely, I only had one PLEASURABLE man in my life!" She screamed and I looked up at her smiling.

"Don't even go there!" Randy spat,

"LEAVE!" she yelled,

"You're dead, Cena," Randy pointed at me

"Hit me, tough guy see what happens!" I yelled at him,

"I won't hit you but check this!" At that very moment my life fell apart.

Randy's fist went flying into Maddie's face, I heard Adam run downstairs and throw Randy outside.

"Oh my god!" Mrs. Hamilton screamed,

"Oh fuck!" I ran over to Maddie and tapped her face and said, "Baby, are you okay?"

"Hmm?" She said with blood on her,

I looked at it with such anger, and I ran outside and beat the shit out of Orton, I threw his ass into the mailbox and gave him a few punches he would never be able to heal from. I smashed his head on the pavement until I was finished with him.

Mickie dragged him into the car and drove off. I ran inside to my girlfriend, she was awake with an icepack on her head.

"Should we take her to the hospital?" I asked,

"No, she will be fine, it's minor. She's bleed from her mouth, we just need an ice pack," Mrs. Hamilton said,

**Maddie's POV**

I woke up with a headache, my head was pounding. It felt like someone was hammering it, I sat up with 3 pairs of eyes staring at me, Adam, Mom, and John.

"Hello," I said,

"Are you alright?" Adam asked,

"Adam, I'm fine. All of us have to drop this, Randy's gone, please." I stated,

"You got it, babe," John said while kissing me.

My mother look at me with that certain kind of look, she wanted to know what was going on.

I gripped John's hand and said, "Mommy, John and I are a couple,"

She smiled brightly and said, "Adam, let's give them time alone. I'll go fix up a snack for you two."

Adam and my mother quickly escaped the room, there I was sitting in the love of my life's lap. His eyes were meeting mine and I gave him a small peck.

"How's your head?" He asked,

"It's fine, I keep telling all of you that, can't you just listen?" I asked,

"Baby, I'm not gonna let another guy punch you in the face and not care," John stated,

I put my hand on his big chest and kissed him again, his sweet lips pressed against mine as I felt every emotion in my body. "Mmm" I whispered when I pulled away with my eyes sealed shut.

Adam and My mother were looking at us, smiles on their faces, and I turned to them and said, "Isn't there something you two should do?"

They both laughed and gave us hugs and we said our goodbyes to them. I wouldn't be seeing my mother for about 4 months now. I'm starting my full time job as a writer backstage and a manager. I told her to call me every day and taught her how to use her brand new iPhone just so we could face time.

John had his hand on my leg as we road to our new home, I could hear the birds as we pulled up to our new home. I have to say, it was strange moving in with John. I knew Trish was there with him, in that bed, under those sheets.

I walked in and put my bags down and looked at all the decorations. "You moved out after she was gone,"

"Yeah," he replied, "I guess living here didn't have the right setting without her."

I looked over my shoulder at him, he was smiling with his hands in his pockets. My first night here was going to be strange, I didn't wanna be in the bed where they slept.

"Where are we staying?" I asked,

"Upstairs, not mine and Trish's old room, I have another master bedroom." John said,

"Did you guys ever sleep together in there?" I asked,

He smiled and replied saying, "No, we never did. We were going to use it as the baby's room even if it was a master bedroom but, since we had no children." He trailed off without finishing his sentence.

"I'm going to put the bags upstairs," He said as he passed by me and walked up the stairs. My phone instantly rang as I picked up to my mother.

"Hello?" I said into the phone,

"Hi, pussycat" My mother's sweet voice always gave me a warm smile,

"Do you know how perverted that sounds?" I whispered while laughing,

"Well, I don't have a dirty mind like you. How's the house?" She asked,

"It's amazing, we just moved in but we're going out to eat later. I'll show you it on webcam tomorrow," I said,

"Okay, kitty, have fun, love you," she said as she hung up.

I breathed in the fresh air as I looked around my "new home," it was stunning. I knew that John was in love with me, I could tell he was in love with me. He loved me from the moment he saw me, but never cared to see.

I got ready, I tried to dress casual and not overdo it. I knew I would be drunk tonight. I knew John would be drunk too. We wanted a get away from all the drama. I was avoiding seeing John's parents. They would be upset with John to move on with me, I know it.

They liked me, but they loved Trish. I convinced John not to say a word to them until after we decide how to tell the WWE locker room.

**John's POV**

I really couldn't keep my "thing" in my pants. Maddie's long curly hair and perfect curves were taunting me. I licked my lips when she walked downstairs in her high heels. I gave her and spin and kissed her.

"Ready to go?" I asked,

Her smile was so adorable that I kissed her before she could even finish her sentence.

"Yes, you drive," She said while giving me the keys to the car.

Our 2 hour long drive was so worth it as we walked into that restaurant, her eyes lit up once she saw how beautiful it really was.

We sat in the back of the place, next to the beautiful scenery outside. I wasn't the type to be romantic but Maddie deserved this. She deserved everything.

**Maddie's POV**

Our conversation flowed amazingly, John knew almost everything I loved to do. I smiled at him and whispered, "You are so getting it in tonight," I laughed,

"That's all I wanted to hear, even if you didn't say that, I still would," John joked,

"Stop! You're making me look like a whore," I laughed,

"No, if you were a whore, you would be a beautiful whore," John said,

My phone rang again, "Damnit!" I said as John laughed at me,

"Just take the call, I'll still be here, it won't matter," He said,

"Thank you," I said as I walked outside of the restaurant,

I picked up angry, "Yes!"

Layla's voice sounded like she was in a rush, "Yes, Maddie?"

Layla was my other half, I loved her so much because she understood me unlike the other WWE divas.

"Oh my god, you know I could kill you, John and I finally go on a date and you do this!" I screamed at her,

Layla took my verbal abuse until she finally screamed, "Shut your mouth and listen!"

I instantly stopped because of how serious she sounded on the other line, "What?" I stated,

"You're not going to believe this!" She said,

"WHAT!" I was so damn nervous.

"Listen to me, Trish was announced legally dead on March 22nd 2012, but M, someone said they just saw her walking up Prospect avenue," Her voice faded out, I dropped my cell phone on the floor. Serious thoughts came into my mind that moment.

I rushed back to John quickly, I wasn't going to tell him who I saw. I wanted to cry so badly. I finally got John and he's going to go back to Trish. I wiped my tears away as I rushed back, John could tell something was up.

"Tell me what happened," he said,

"Nothing, it's just that some girl almost took my spot as a writer, I was nervous but they said she didn't," I lied but he bought it.

I was out of the conversation, I just let John ramble on and on. My mission was to keep John away from her. The whole way home, John talked, I listened and said, "yeah,"

It was 11:36 PM as we pulled up to our home, one light was on in our house. "Yes," I whispered.

John looked at me strange and hopped out of the car and pulled me out too.

"You said it to me," he kissed me,

"I know I did," I said as he led me up to the front door.

It's only been 3 weeks since we started dating. I couldn't lose him now, I wouldn't lose him. I had to keep Trish away from him but that meant lying and getting the hell out of LA.

He put the key in and turned it and opened up the door.

We were laughing while walking in until I turned around and saw the petite woman sitting on the couch with long blonde hair.

Trish.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Maddie's POV**

I automatically looked at John's reaction, at first it was pure shock. Then the hugest fucking smile spread across his damn face. He ran over to her and gave her a huge hug.

She smiled back and whispered, "Hey baby,"

"Hi," I heard him say as their lips met.

Shock came to me, I knew he would love her and be happy but I honestly didn't think that would happen. I decided to let it go because I understood that she was his wife.

After their long kiss, Trish looked at me and smiled and came running towards me.

"Kit-Kat!" She screamed as hugging me, "I missed you so much."

"Missed you too," As I hugged her, "What happened to you?"

"Guys, I was never dead nor was I kidnapped. I was lost, my plane failed in France, I tried calling but no signal. I just got back home today," Trish said,

"Oh, well, you must be tired," I said weakly,

"I'm going to get some wine, I need it really bad," She said and walked out of the room, John quickly followed.

I was officially crying, my voice cracked and I said, "Hey guys! I have to get going!"

"Okay! Call me tomorrow!" Trish said,

I even waited 3 minutes to see if John would stop me. I was happy that I didn't move anything out of my car to the house yet. I pulled out and drove 2 hours back to my home, the Hamilton house.

It was a thunderstorm, and as I knocked on my mother's door, I could hear her soft steps go gently down the stairs. She opened up and said, "Kitty! What happened?" She automatically said,

I explained everything to her, I couldn't even breathe. After a while, the tears went away but the sadness worsened. I took a hot shower when the thunder was over, my mother made me hot cocoa as she sat with me in front of the fire place.

Max, my cute beagle dog laid on my lap. It was almost 2 AM when my mother left me and went upstairs. My cell phone was completely off and Max came upstairs to sleep with me in my bed. At 3 AM, I went to my mother's bed and slept next to her.

I didn't care if I wasn't 8 years old. I loved my mommy, she was always there for me. When I woke up that morning, I felt a little better.

I called Vince on the house phone and told him I really needed time with my family. He told me it was fine because I haven't even started yet, so I wasn't completely needed. I told him in about 2 weeks I'll head to him and he said that was absolutely perfect.

My mother gave me my iPhone and said, "Here kitty,"

I didn't wanna turn it on but I had to, as I slowly turned on the on button I expected to see 400 calls from Layla and zero from John.

I saw 5 missed calls form John and 2 from Layla. I deleted Johns and called Layla back.

"Hello?" She said,

"Hi," My voice was obviously annoyed,

"You okay?" She asked,

"Lay," I started crying, "They're back together,"

"Are you sure?" She asked,

"Lay, we walked in and they hugged and kissed. I said I would go and he didn't even stop me. He left me 5 missed calls but seriously?" I said,

"Kit, he just saw his so called dead wife," She explained,

"I know, I know, but still he let me leave," I said,

"That's true, I have to go I have to work, call me later. For now, try to stay out of trouble," She said as she hung up her phone as well.

I walked into the living room and heard my mother on the phone. I heard a conversation between my mother and someone.

"Well she came home at 1 in the morning last night" …. "She was very upset when she walked in," … "Okay, I'll tell her but I really can't promise anything." … "She's going to work in two weeks," …. "Okay, I'll talk to her, bye," My mother hung up the phone and continued cooking breakfast.

"Who was that?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen pouring myself a glass of orange juice.

"Kit, it was John," My mother continued, "he really wants to talk to you,"

"No, not yet," I said,

"I know, Kitty, you can't. Maybe when work starts." My mother suggested,

I nodded and throughout the next two weeks, I would hear my mother talk to John a few times. Not about me, about Trish. It really fucking pissed me off. I was so sick of being the third wheeler. I wanted to be his girlfriend.

New York City, I walked the street until I reached the stadium and walked inside. Vince McMahon handed me about 12 transcripts and 23 superstar management papers. I put them down in my office and enjoyed my fresh brewed coffee.

I smiled, over these past two weeks, I've learned how to live my life the best way I know how, with my family. I worked hard that first morning in the office, and right before lunch, my door swung open and I saw John. He walked inside and shut the door behind him.

**John's POV**

I closed the door behind me and looked at Maddie and said, "Why do you have a phone if you don't pick up?"

"Why do you have a wife if you talk to other girls you slept with?" She asked,

"Well, that's what I came to talk to you about," I said,

"No shit," She snapped,

"I want you to come back home," I said,

I saw some relief in her face and she said, "I don't wanna invade,"

"I told her you were living there," I whispered,

Her eyes perked up a bit and she said, "I'll come home with you now,"

I took her home without telling her the other side of the story. I told Trish Maddie was living there but I didn't tell her we were officially together. How could I?

**Maddie's POV**

I felt good walking into my home that I was supposed to be living in this whole entire time, but once I walked in I saw Trish sitting there.

"Hey!" She got up and hugged me which I wasn't expecting.

"Hey," I whispered,

"So, John already told me your staying here which is totally cool with me. You will take the other master bedroom,"

"Other bedroom?" I uttered,

"Yeah," She laughed, "Did you wanna sleep in the same room as us?" She joked,

I fake laughed and I nudged John and mouthed to him, "Outside, now."

I turned to Trish and smiled brightly. I said, "Please allow me to take your husband for a quick talk"

I ripped him outside, I threw him against the backdoor and slapped him. "What the fuck?" I said,

John had no words, his eyes were dead. His mouth was dry and his words were up in the sky dancing with the clouds.

"You told me she knew" I tried to whisper,

"M," he started,

"No," I said,

"No, Maddie, Listen to me. This isn't about us anymore. You honestly don't think I wanna be with you? Of course I do but, my wife just magically came back. How would you like it if we were together and you were stuck and I went to Trish?" He snapped at me,

My heart sunk, all this time I thought I was the one that people should feel sorry for. I was wrong, people should feel sorry for Trish. If more people knew about this the fingers should be pointed at me and John. Mostly me for going after a vulnerable man, Trish was the one that deserved to pout, not me. I shouldn't be wasting my time. So, I nodded.

My belief in happiness escaped me that afternoon, I never been so damn depressed in my whole entire life. I snapped into reality, I was the biggest bitch. John was right, I was living in denial. This was about Trish and things had to be right. It's not fair to her that she lost her husband over something so silly.

I spent the rest of my night quiet in the house. My belongings were already in the "other bedroom," Was I a complete bitch for wanting Trish gone again? My long two hour talk with my mother helped my wounded heart slowly sow itself back together. I fell asleep and drifted into dream land where there is no such thing as never.

**John's POV**

Trish's smile, her cute nose, her beautiful lips would put the happiest smile across my face. Maddie had walked up to her bedroom 4 hours ago, it was 12 am. My wife was sitting in front of the fire place with her big dover man dog lying next to her.

I glanced around to see her sip her wine and pet him, she smiled and said, "I miss both my babies, you and my husband. I missed you more but don't tell daddy that," She whispered,

I walked in and sat next to her and gave her a kiss on the side of her temple.

She cuddled up next to me and turned on the television. I noticed her staring at a mother and a child on the television. Not just a usual look, but she wanted it.

I looked down at her and said, "Everything okay?"

Trish snapped into reality and said, "I just.."

"You just?" I asked,

"I don't know," She answered,

"Son of a bitch," I whispered under my breath as I felt her smack my arm, I laughed and said, "Do you want me to fuck you so you can get pregnant?" I asked,

She looked up and smirked, "You know me so well, Johnny," She whispered,

"I know I do," I pulled her in more and kissed her.

"I haven't been able to orgasm in so long because we weren't together," She teased me with her remarks.

"Well you're gonna have to wait longer because your doctor said you still have injury from being caught and you never told me you were beat up there." I said,

"Well, I got lost and then a guy robbed me so no shit I got hurt," She started getting a little mad,

"Where the fuck is this anger coming from? You didn't tell me you got beat up, I'm obviously gonna be pissed off" I yelled at her,

"Like you would care!" She screamed,

"Really because not caring is going out to look for you forever? You could have fucking called me on a payphone. Were you sleeping with someone there?" I asked just to piss her off.

"Really? Half of the men there can't understand English! I was in fucking France! I didn't call because every time I tried, no signal!" She said,

"So what if you were in France, that's where the bitches hook up in movies!" I yelled,

"You are so goddamn selfish!" She yelled,

"How the fuck am I selfish? You're the one that didn't tell me you fucking got beat up! What else are you hiding? Are you looking at the mother and daughter on the television because your pregnant?" I screamed,

"Your selfish because it's my first fucking day back home and you yell at me and then accuse me of cheating, I should have cheated on you!" She yelled,

"Well, isn't that how we got together? You fucking fucked me behind Chris' back?" I asked,

"Chris was better than you in bed anyway!" She said,

"Correct me if I'm fucking wrong, but you wouldn't stop fucking moaning during our sex then when you fucked Chris later that day, you said MY NAME in sex with HIM." I said,

She gave me that "look," that look all women give after their men prove them wrong. She turned away and ran upstairs and screamed from the top step, "When you come up here to sleep, do not touch me!"

"Wasn't planning on touching someone that cheated!" I yelled,

"Fuck you!" She yelled,

"I've done that a billion times, I even done that in your parent's bedroom," I yelled,

I heard the door slam and Maddie's door creek open, she was listening this whole time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Maddie's POV**

I spent 78 days in the house with Trish and John, not one word about me and John's affair came to the dinner table as we talked. John and Trish grew closer, their first fight was nothing to them. They were back to John and Trish.

A part of me wanted to stay in that house just to hear the next fight, if they do have one. I prayed that John would sneak into my room and kiss me. My prayers were never answered, which they shouldn't have since John and Trish were married.

I haven't heard from Randy ever since the attack, he only called one time after it and left me a 30 minute message about how he was so sorry. I couldn't be with a man that would hit me, but I needed to get away from John.

My mother wasn't home either, she was at her trip to Italy with her best friends, only 24 more days until she came home and I could go back with her. John and I didn't talk much either, he took me for granted.

Something inside of me wanted to tell Trish the truth, she deserved to know. My days were filled with guilt, the lips Trish kissed were kissed by me, the long love making they had, we had too.

Layla's advice was the only thing that kept me going through the day without even mentioning it, but, I had come to my senses. Trish needed to know this truth.

I couldn't just yet, I needed to do this deed after I told the truth to others, first his mother and father.

John's mother and father were divorced, but, they were still very good friends. I traveled all the way to Massachusetts. I walked into the Cena's home and sat down in the first chair I laid my eyes on.

John's mother was there and his father was out of the house.

"Maddie, hello," She greeted me with a warm hug,

"Hi, Carol," I said as I lifted myself from the seat.

"What do I owe this great honor?" She asked as I chuckled to myself,

"I have to be honest and tell you something," I said in a serious tone,

"Sweetie, tell me," she said as she sat next to me,

"Well, Carol, I always liked your son," I said,

"I know, you two are best friends," She said,

"No, Carol, I mean I really like your son." I corrected her,

"I'm not understanding, dear," She said,

"After Trish died, we had an affair," I whispered,

Carol's face turned into shock and I quickly said, "Please don't hate me,"

"Honey, I could never hate you," She said,

I looked up and said, "Am I a bad person?"

"No, darling, you made a bad choice by being with a man that is married, but that isn't your fault. I could tell you always were in love with him. I felt bad for you because well, John's father and I always wanted you two together," She said,

I was shocked and I quickly asked, "You did?"

"Listen, sweetie, back when you two were in high school. You didn't come around our house at all, and we questioned John about it. We kept bugging him to talk to you but he thought you moved with your life and had better friends. He loved you too, a lot. He just didn't know how to show it to you," Carol's lips went on, "When he met Trish, we wanted you to be the one but, he was so crazy about her that we stepped down. I personally love Trish but not as much as I love you, pal." Carol stopped talking,

I looked over at her and said, "Carol, John and I are dynamite if we were put together,"

"I understand, pal." She said,

"You think Trish should know?" I asked,

"No, pal. Let's keep this one a secret. Please, for the sanity of this family, please keep your mouth shut." She asked me,

I nodded my head and said, "You're right, Carol, but, what am I supposed to do with the boy I love so much?"

"Let him go, when you love something, you let it go," She said as she slowly played with my hair.

I nodded my head and said, "Carol, I'm sorry for upsetting you, if I did."

"I'm not upset with you, nor am I bothered. We all make these mistakes and you and John would have been really nice together and I always wanted you two together, but pal, you guys are older now. He's married and I'm doing this for your sake because I know you. You don't wanna be known as the girl to take Trish's husband." She softly played with the back of my hair as she set down my dessert.

Something clicked in my head, I looked up at Carol and said, "Thanks for the food, Carol. But I really need to get going." I hugged her tightly and put on my winter jacket and ran out the door.

Jealousy was what I needed, I needed to use another man. John wouldn't be able to stand that. A smile came across my face. It was time to invite Trish and John clubbing. I made my way to the sex store.

My phone was ringing, I quickly pulled it out and heard John's voice on the other end.

"M?" He asked,

"Hm?" As I picked up a kinky sex toy and looked at the price tag.

"I'm fucking bored," He said,

"Fap," I replied,

"That actually seems like a good idea," He said,

"Well, asshole, if your calling me to tell me your bored, you can hang up now," I said,

I heard him get up and walk somewhere, "No, I was gonna ask if you wanna go out tonight. Get wasted." He said,

"Hmm, you know, Johnny. I was actually thinking that myself. I have it all planned out too. Get some of your friends together too. We're going to South Beach for the weekend and go clubbing. See ya." I hung up before I gave him a chance to talk.

"This will be all, ma'am?" The cashier asked as soon as I got off the phone.

"Yes," I handed my credit card to her, "Just asking, do you have any choke toys?" A smile grew across my face.

**John's POV**

"Trish!" I called up the stairs,

"Yeah baby?" She asked as she walked out of the room with a high pony tail.

"Well, pack your things. Maddie says to get a lot of people together because we're going to South Beach for the weekend. I'm guessing she has the plane tickets as well." John laughed,

"That's so sweet of her! We really do need a get away! Are we staying in a hotel?" She asked all perky.

"Yes, baby," I said as I put my arm around her waist.

"I'll pack!" She ran out of the room quicker than I could react.

**Maddie's POV**

Walking into the airport and seeing all my friends waiting for me was a powerful feeling. They all stared, I just looked down at my iPhone and once I got up to them, I smiled.

"Hey people, So, I paid for the hotel, the tickets there, the tickets back, the maid service and other crap. All you guys have to pay for Is your own food and drinks at the clubs we go to." I smiled,

"Why are we going? Don't get me wrong, I'm all for it, but shit, why all the sudden?" My friend Jake said,

"Because," I smiled, "I needed a getaway, let's go," I said,

I flirted my ass off with all the men that John invited. I didn't care for the co-workers he invited. My eye had to be on the prize, his brother. I crept my way through all of them to Dan. "Hi" I smiled

He looked up from her phone and looked at me and said, "All your gonna say is hi?"

I giggled a bit as his large arms surrounded me, I threw a glance at John. I saw him looking and I put my hand on Dan's butt once John looked.

"Anyway, I guess we'll talk while we are at South Beach" I smiled and kissed his cheek.

I was already enjoying myself on this trip. As we walked into the plane, I saw John whisper something into Trish's ear and she nodded and walked over and sat down next to Lay.

I felt John's hand reach for my arm and he said, "You mind sitting next to me?"

I smirked a bit and said, "Sure I'm the second row in"

John smiled and already sat in the seat. I chuckled a bit as a old man sat down next to him. I blew him a kiss and smiled at his reaction. Of course, I sat next to Dan. I rest my head on his shoulder almost the whole plane ride.

This was my time to show John what he was missing out on. I had to make him pay, even if I have to fuck 20 men on this vacation, I will do it. Just to show the man I love that he shouldn't have ever let me go. Boy number 1 was soon.

A man was walking up and down the aisles of the airplane to check up on everybody. He was cute with brown hair and tan skin. I fixed my shirt and brought it up a little. I took out my mirror and put on my lip gloss. I checked if Dan was asleep, he was knocked out cold.

The man was checking on John, to my advantage, the old man was in the second bathroom stall. The man sat for a second to check up on John. I quickly got up and ran over and said, "Help me! Please!"

"What is wrong!" He asked in a panic.

"I think I dropped my phone over here when I was by my friend," I reached over the man allowing my boobs to hit his face, and I lifted myself back up.

John looked on with a confused look. The man got up and smiled and said, "Is that it?"

"What's your name?" I asked him as I played with his shirt, slowly putting my body against his.

"Chase," He replied as he looked into my eyes.

"Well, then, Chase," I said as I put my arms around his neck. "I also need help with finding the light in the back room," I winked and walked to the backroom. I heard him following me behind, quickly.

As I got into the room, he came in right after me. I took off my leather jacket and was in a white tank top and jean shorts.

I don't smoke, but I had to commit to what I was doing. I took a cigarette from a lady on the plane. I plopped the cigarette into Chase's mouth and lit it for him.

"How did you know I was dying for one?" He asked as he released the smoke,

I tried to hold my breath, It was disgusting. "I know a lot of things, baby." I said as he finished the cigarette.

"How long do you have before you get caught?" I asked,

"It's only me on this section," He smirked as he moved in towards me,

I had to commit plus he was pretty cute. So why the hell not right?

I kissed him, a kiss with a whole lot of tongue. I moaned as his tongue twisted all around my mouth. At least this guy was good at what he was doing.

I felt his hand right by my pussy, I watched his fingers grab a hold of my zipper and bring it down. My pants dropped to the floor and I took off my shirt myself.

One finger plugged its way into me, I shut my eyes and let out a huge moan. "Don't waste time, just fuck me," I whispered.

I felt a huge dick enter inside of me, "Yes!" I screamed as I grabbed onto the hair and my legs came off the ground. I felt him thrust in and out, "Again," I kept saying and then he fucked me for a good few minutes until him or I couldn't hold It in anymore.

He pulled it out and I opened my mouth as I took in his cum. "Mmm.." I said, "Since you were so good, we'll go a little longer,"

A smile came across his face. This guy was a sweet guy, he was looking for a release at his job he does all day. There I was on my knees, sucking a complete stranger's dick. I enjoyed it though, was it bad that I enjoyed it so much? Then, he ate me out and I couldn't control my moans. His tongue was magic, this plan was magic.

**John's POV**

Why the fuck would she go with a random guy into that room? Is she fucking serious? Should I just knock on the door?

I got up from my seat and a lady stopped me, "Sir, the employee that is in here is using that room right now, please take your seat,"

"You don't understand," I said

She cut me off and said, "Sir, please,"

"I hav-" I was cut off again,

"Sir," She repeated,

"I need to go into th-" I was cut off again,

"Why?" She asked,

"Because I need to see if Chase is doing this job correctly," I said,

"Sir, I would like to inform you that all employees here are properly trained and aren't going to invade any policy on our listening. He needs a break and I am taking his spot for the moment but please remember we are all trai-" I cut the bitch off.

"You call work FUCKING A GIRL IN THE BACK ROOM?" I was angry and everyone looked over.

The woman looked around very embarrassed, "Sir, please. I will have you arrested,"

"Your saying he's properly trained, is he properly trained to fuck the living shit out of my friend?" I asked,

"Sir, I SAID TAKE YOUR SEAT," She screamed at me,

"Fuck you!" I yelled as I went to the door and opened it. I saw Maddie with her legs open and a guy between, her head was thrown back. She instantly looked at me and jumped down from him and crossed her arms as she looked at me.

"Why?" I asked,

"Because, I can" She smiled and kissed my cheek, put on her clothes and went back to her seat.

I stood there in complete shock, she just fucked a complete stranger to piss me off. What the fuck is wrong with her?


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Maddie's POV**

Why is it that we love the ones that hurt us and ignore the ones that adore us? That was me and John's story. Trish always hurt John and he ignored me when I adored him. His sweet smile made me melt. I loved him but it was time for him to feel some pain.

As the limo pulled up in front of our resort in South Beach, I was the first one to hop out of the car and smile at the hotel in front of me. I heard everyone hop out of the car and they all said, "wow"

"How did you pay for this?" Cody asked,

"A little piece of my savings," I smiled,

"Well, thanks!" He replied back,

I turned around and said, "Well, Well, I rented out 14 hotels, two people each. We have to pick now before we check into the hotel."

Nobody spoke, not a word. "Well, if you guys are gonna sit there with your fingers up your asses, I will pick," I said,

"Punk and AJ, Daniel and Kelly, Jake and Layla, Trish and J-" I was cut off by what I was saying,

"Cody," John's voice said,

Trish looked at him with shock, "Why did you say Cody?"

"Johnny, there is two beds in one room, maybe they can take that one," I said as I tried to encourage the fighting to continue.

"Well, Trish, I want to enjoy ourselves with our friends and we have been fighting a lot lately," John said,

"I guess you are right," She kissed him on the lips as a smile spread across my face.

"Well then, Trish and John," I went on with naming people then I got to the final 4, "Me and Dan and John and Eve,"

"No!" John said,

"What?" I asked,

"Dan should be with Eve," He said,

"Dan?" I asked,

"Yeah sure, whatever." He replied with.

"Well then, I guess it's me and Johnny boy and Dan and Eve," I winked at John.

We all walked in and got our keys, as I opened the door to John and my room, he attacked me with a powerful kiss that almost knocked me over.

"What the fuck was that?" I asked,

"Just fucking kiss me," He said as he slobbered himself all over my mouth,

I got into the kiss, I finally made him crack as I kissed him one last time until we pulled away from each other.

He ran to the door and tried to lock it, "Fuck, this shit won't lock," He whispered under his breath,

I laid on the bed, I took my clothes off and said, "Oh Johnny you better hurry up," I smirked,

He looked back and went into a panic as he tried to hard with the knob and ripped it off, "SHIT!" He screamed as I giggled a little bit.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," He said as he put it back in and put a Do Not Disturb sign on the outside of the door,

"Shit, I have the biggest boner ever," He said as he slammed the door shut.

He raced over to me and put his whole entire body on top of mine, I gave him tons of kisses as he kissed down my neck and my chest.

Right before he was going take off his clothes and to pound the living shit out of me, a knock was on the door.

"Honey!" I heard Trish's sweet voice,

"Shit," I whispered, even if I wanted John I couldn't let this happen, I quickly ran to the bathroom as John answered the door,

"Yes?" He asked,

She walked in and said, "Where is Maddie?"

"Taking a crap," he answered,

"What a dick," I whispered to myself,

"Why are your lips so red? Why are you breathing heavier than usual?" She asked,

"Working out," he answered,

"Well, we are going to the South Beach's Exotic Woman club tonight, so look hot," She said as she planted a kiss on his lips and left the room.

He wiped his head in relief as I ran out of the bathroom and threw myself at him. I was on top, he was officially my bitch.

He rolled me over instantly though, and I slid off his pants. I looked up into those blue eyes and saw nothing but desire and warmth.

"Shit, you're huge," I whispered,

"I know," The cocky bastard answered back,

He started to fuck me, he pounded in and out of me for 5 hours. A couple breaks here and there but we must have hit 20 orgasms. I was out of breath but he kept on fucking me, his penis was huge as it entered me. Fuck, I will never forget that day. I never screamed "Fuck me," so many times in my whole damn life.

I was getting ready for the club as I curled my hair, I heard John's shower going. I took out the stuff I got at the sex store. I laid it all on the bed but I put on my outfit that probably only covered 15% of my body. I put on some red lipstick, I would usually wear lip gloss. I had to commit to the whole hooker look.

I got up and fixed myself up and put on some perfume. Some mascara, eyeliner, lotion. I looked like a woman you found at the corner of your street. John was wearing his usual, shirt and jeans. Nothing new, ever.

"You're not fucking going out like that!" He said,

"Watch me," I said as I kissed him,

"Fuck no!" He said,

"I'm not your wife," I said as I dropped to my knees and blew him, as his cum hit my mouth, I took it in and got back on and kissed him one last time.

I knew his facial expression was confusion, I was such a slut for blowing him randomly like that, but I loved it, It was so good.

I smiled in amusement as I saw his face of shock, and I headed out the door as I heard him walking behind me. A smile came across my face and he pulled me back and slammed me against the hallway.

"Listen," he started, "My wife is 4 rooms down, if you think you caught me when I'm weak, just know, you will be making a terrible mistake and it would be a terrible mistake if we were caught doing something,"

I smiled and pecked his lips and I said, "It wouldn't be a mistake if we did something, it would be your blessing," I winked at him and continued my way down the hall way, I felt powerful.

When I entered that club, I was a woman unleashed. I was a total slut and I'm not afraid to say it. I got up on the stripper pole and did the moves I know, I made out with 3 guys, I had men grab my ass, and I was looking for sex.

John and Trish were over in the corner doing the regular marriage talk. I could see John getting annoyed by Trish's nagging. I'm not gonna lie, Trish had a reason to lie. John didn't tell her anything about what happened when she was gone. Whenever she would ask what he did while she was gone, his response was "nothing."

I couldn't blame her, I would be acting like a crazy bitch too. John left it obvious, he was doing something he wasn't supposed to be doing. He did it with me too. If I was John, I would have a kick ass back up plan.

I kept my eye on them the whole night, John occasionally looked over his shoulder to see what I was up to. Obviously, it wasn't much. Just dancing on a new guy and ignoring the fact he was looking at me.

**John's POV**

Trish's constant nagging got me to have a major headache. The bitch didn't know when to shut the fuck up. I had had it with her bullshit.

"Shut up!" I yelled, the first time those words ever escaped my lips to Trish.

"What?" She looked beyond shocked and I got up and said,

"We need time apart, I'll move my shit out when we get home I can't take this constant complaining," I said,

"You fucked a girl and I know who!" She yelled,

My face was shocked and I said, "What?"

"I know you did something with another girl and I know who it was!" She yelled at me,

**Maddie's POV**

As I looked over my shoulder, I heard screaming as well. I heard Trish's voice and I instantly backed away from the guy that I was on.

"It was her!" She screamed as she pointed to me, she was crying a lot and her face was red. I felt terrible for her. I was a total bitch, but I thought she was dead.

The whole club looked at me, the music even stopped playing. That's how loud she was.

"How di-" John was cut off by Trish's words.

"I knew because I read your fucking text messages, you pig! You were texting her and you never deleted them! I thought you were **mine**!" She yelled as tears kept pouring,

"Trish, you were gone.." He said,

"I know I was! I didn't care at first but then I realized you never even cared to tell me!" She kept screaming and she walked up to me and looked me in the eyes.

"You," was all she said,

"Me?" I asked,

Her voice began lower, "You are not my best friend anymore, I can't believe you would sleep with my husband. I hate you," she said,

She slapped me, a hard slap that had her hand imprint on my face. I didn't hit her back, I deserved it. I deserved hell.

She walked back to John and said, "And YOU!"

"You're gonna leave me?" John asked, he sounded a bit sad.

"No! You're lucky I am so deeply in love with you that I'll give you another chance since I was considered dead!" She said,

"Let's go, everyone!" Trish yelled, "NOW!"

Everyone that was on the trip with us started walking towards the exit, they looked at me and shook their heads. All of them, and they actually talked to John normally.

I spent the rest of that night packing up my bags as John went to another hotel, I looked up the next flight to California, I needed to get out of South Beach.

The next morning, I walked to Lay's room and she pulled me in the room and said, "I didn't want them to see you coming in,"

"Typical," I replied with,

"What!" She asked,

"You don't care, Lay. You let them hurt me and you didn't even check on me, you had to sneak me in here too," I spat,

"Oh save it!" She said,

"What?" I asked,

"You were the one who was sleeping with a guy that was getting over his wife and you didn't even tell her when she came back! You fucked him yesterday didn't you?" She asked,

"That's none of YOUR business!" I yelled,

"You're nothing but a slut," She said,

"Pathetic" She said as I walked out the door.

As I was in putting my luggage away in the airplane, I dropped my duffle bag. A man grabbed my hand as I tried to pick it up.

"Allow me," He said as he handed it to me.

"Thanks," I said and I looked up and said, "Who are you?"

"I'm Thomas," he said with a smile,

"I-" He cut me off,

"Maddie," he said,

"How did you know that?" I asked,

"WWE creative board team, I work there too," He said,

I smiled and said, "Care to seat next to me?"

"Of course," he said as I allowed him in and I sat down and happiness finally came to me.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Maddie's POV**

Let's fast forward here, this is now 6 months later. I am travel with my boyfriend of 5 months, Thomas. He understands me and I told him everything about John. He found the good in me, and I was now in love with him for what he has done for me.

He keeps telling me to keep my head up at work in front of all those people that shook their head at me. I love him and I officially cannot see life without him.

Let me fill you in on some crap that has been going on in my life. First of all, I haven't seen John since the vacation, I saw Trish at a store at the mall but quickly hid myself. Lay acts like she is better than me. My new best friend is Thomas' sister, Melina.

Nobody from the trip has spoken a word to me, at first it was hard but Melina and Thomas helped me so much with the changes. He told me it wasn't completely my fault. It was John's as well but he got the good end of the stick.

I was blinded by love and the sexiness of John Cena, and Thomas and mine relationship was a hell of a lot better than mine with John.

Now, don't be upset. This story isn't over, I have a lot more that is coming up. This has just begun.

Let's start from 6 months after the vacation.

"Thomas," I said,

"Yes?" He asked from the bedroom,

"Where's my journal?" I asked,

He walked in with his shirt off and gave me a nice slap on the ass, he turned me around and kissed me, "On the front desk, don't be late,"

"I won't," I smiled into his lips and said, "Fuck, where are my keys?"

He handed those to me too, "You know where all my shit is?"

"Apparently," He smiled as he put on a white t shirt, "I'll see you around dinner, maybe we can get something with my sister,"

"I'd love to," I said as I kissed his lips and walked out to my car,"

I walked up the stairs at work and I saw Layla's locker room. I knocked on the door and waited for the "Come in,"

"Hi Lay," I said in a sarcastic voice.

She looked at me in fear, I put a box down on her desk, "Number one, get your shit out of my mother's house and number two here is all your shit the past couple of years. I may slip to Miz who you have been sleeping with behind his back, but I'm not as pathetic as you to sell out my best friend. You told Trish, she covered it up. John and I never texted about our relationship. You're pathetic and I know I'm better off without you," I said as I walked out,

I texted Thomas, "Consider it done," I smiled at it and walked into Trish's locker room next.

"I'm not even gonna knock for you. First of all, you need a reality check. Your husband fucked me in South Beach, and you're still with him. Second of all, before you act like your so innocent in your relationship with John. Who was the one that had sex with Layla's 60 year old father? You. You're a hypocrite, and I'm glad I'm not you." I shut the door to her locker room.

"Consider two done," I texted Thomas,

To keep all of you up to date, I deleted Layla's number, Trish's number, and John's number from my phone after 2 weeks of dating Thomas.

Here it goes, the hardest one. I kept repeating it back in my head what I was going to say to that bastard when I kicked open that fucking door.

As I kicked open the door, I saw John with Stacy, kissing her.

I laughed and he looked at me, and I said, "Stacy, get the fuck out. This has nothing to do with you,"

Stacy grabbed her purse and ran out of the room and shut the door. John and I had a 30 second stare down and then I finally got the balls to tell this bastard off.

"First of all," I said and I walked up to him and slapped him, "Second of all," I slapped the other cheek, "Third of all," I kicked him in the balls.

"Fuck you for doing what you did for me, seriously asshole. You left me with all the blame and had everybody hate me. I was just some stupid game to you. Well, I moved on and I'm fucking proud of moving on and getting someone who actually cares about me. Have fun with your whores. By the way, your wife cheats on you with a 60 year old man," I said as I kicked him in the head.

I turned around and saw his iPad, "I'll take this too, just to be a bitch," I picked it up and put it in my bag and left.

"Consider it 3 done," I texted him with a wide bright smile that spread across my face.

I put on my high heels as I got ready for dinner with my love and my best friend. I looked at myself in the mirror and put on a little bit of makeup. I smiled but my phone had been ringing all day, it was Layla. I didn't care, I ignored it.

I called my mother, the sweetest woman ever. "Hey mom," I said as she picked up the phone,

"Hi darling, how are you and Thomas?" She asked,

"Great, we're going out to dinner soon." I said,

"Excited?" She asked,

"Of course!" I said through the phone,

"Anyway, Sweet Pea, I have to tell you. Next weekend I'm having a party. The Cena family is invited so just stay out of John's way and you'll be fine," She said,

"Okay mom, I have been doing that for months. It won't stop now." I said as I said my goodbye and hung up the phone.

"M! Hurry the fuck up!" Melina called,

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" I said,

"She said that to me last night," Thomas said as I lightly slapped him in the arm.

"Shush!" I said,

"Anyway, baby, you got your medicine right?" I asked him,

"Yes," He said,

"Did you take them today?" I asked,

"Yes.." He said,

"You're lying! You're supposed to be taking that it's for your heart!" I yelled,

"I know! It slows me down though, I can't do anything right," he said,

"Baby, you have HCM, it's not your fault but without that medication you can die," I said,

"Alright!" He said as he popped the pill into his mouth,

"Good boy," I said as we all climbed into his jeep.

The restaurant was absolutely beautiful. Thomas had a nice picking for the greatest pig outs.

"So, did you tell them off today?" Melina asked as she looked at the menu.

I sipped my wine but put it down and said, "Yes,"

"What did they say?" She said,

"None of them said a word because they all know I got dirt on them," I said as I wiped my lip with a napkin.

"I just wanna tell you something," Melina said,

"Yes?" I asked,

"Even if you and my brother go your separate ways, you'll still be my best friend," She said,

I smiled and said, "Thanks Mel, but I don't think that would happen. I'm head over heels for Thomas,"

"Everybody is," He said as he looked at the menu and I slapped him on the arm again, he smiled. "Alright are we ready to order?"

"No, I'm still looking!" I snapped at him,

"Anyway, what is your dirt on all of them?" Melina asked,

"Well, Trish sleeps with Layla's father every Wednesday and Friday after work. His wife works late those days. She comes home at 11 PM, and Trish gets to the house at 3 PM. Gives them a good 8 hours of sex." I said,

"Ew! Why would she want him?" She asked,

"Two words, money and payback," I said,

"Payback on who?" She said,

"John for cheating but it's her fault for not leaving him," I said,

"What's your dirt on Layla?" She asked,

"That bitch sleeps with Cody whenever Miz is out of the house. They go out at it for hours. Even when we were best friends she would do it. She's been doing it for over 3 years. Never gave it up. Also, Layla had a past experience with Vince to get her Diva's championship," I said,

"Damn! Thank god I stopped working there, so much drama," Melina said,

"Tell me about it," I looked up at the waitor and Thomas ordered for all of us.

"What's the dirt on John?" She asked,

"Well, I already told Trish this. John and I hooked up the first day in South Beach, instead of me going after him, he went after me and we had sex." I said as I took a piece of bread.

"Why did you love that douche?" Melina asked,

"Because she knew him all her life," Thomas answered for me,

"That and he felt me feel great. I will always have a spot for John but Thomas is number one to me." I said as I kissed Thomas.

Thomas gave Melina some sort of a look and she said, "Oh my god, I totally forgot my phone in the car!" She said as she ran towards the back.

I laughed and said, "What was that all about?"

"Melina being Melina," He said,

"I wanna ask you something," He said,

"Hmm?" I said as I looked down at my plate.

He got up and picked me up and made me stand on the chair. He grabbed my hips and looked up at me and said, "I love you and I always will. I know I'm not down on one knee but this way is different and I like it this way. Marry me."

My face lit up at that moment all I could do is shake my head. I heard a champagne bottle open and Melina screamed. I smiled at her as Thomas kissed me.

"I love you," he said as I hugged him,

"I love you too," I said,

"Let's celebrate and eat!" Melina yelled,

We ate, we stuffed our mouth with all the foods that were on the table. We made a total mess and we got all our food for free for popping the question in their restaurant.

I smiled at the two most important people in my life, the only ones that accepted me.

"You'll get what you want tonight," I whispered in Thomas' ear as he smiled and I laughed.

"Let's go home and get drunk," Melina suggested as we were on the way home,

"Idiot, we are already on the way home," Thomas said,

"I want our wedding to be small," I said,

"I'm not getting married in Vegas," Thomas said,

I laughed at him and said, "I wasn't even suggesting that, baby!"

"You know how chicks are now a days, poke holes in condoms and get married in Vegas just to keep their man." He joked and I started hysterically laughing.

"Watch this," He said as he cut off a random guy on the road, we all started laughing like crazy. We truly were a family. The best times of my life were with these two.

"Let's see how well you know me," I said,

"Quiz me," he said as he drove,

"What was I wearing when we first met?" I asked,

"The black top with jeans," He said,

"PERFECT!" I said as he carried me inside and Melina was carrying the alcohol.

"Let's play naked twister!" I said,

"Baby, I'm not playing naked twister with my sister," He said,

I laughed at how stupid I sounded, "Then lets drink and play monopoly!"

"That actually seems like fun, drunk monopoly while watching family guy," Thomas said,

"Fuck yeah!" Melina said as we set up the board.

We drank and celebrated for 4 hours. Drunk Monopoly was more fun than sober monopoly. Thomas crashed after a while and Melina and I carried him to the bedroom and set him in. I kissed him and went to the living room and watched some more family guy.

"I'm heading out," Melina said and I instantly got up and hugged her.

"I'll play for your taxi home, Mel," I said,

"No, I got it, don't worry," She said as she hugged me,

Melina left and I sat back on the couch. I dozed off until the doorbell rang. I opened the door and there was John standing there with his hands in his pockets.

"What are you doing here?" I asked,

"I wanted to see you," He said,

"John, It's 1 AM and Thomas is inside sleeping," I said,

"Can we just go for a quick walk? You'll be back before you know it, I promise." He said,

"Let me just tell Thomas I'm going to talk to an old friend," I walked inside and went to Thomas, "Baby wake up."

"Hmm?" He said half asleep,

"I'll be right back an old friend wants to talk to me outside. Don't worry but just call me if you get a little worried," I said,

"Okay," he said then he rolled over to the other side and slept more.

I put on my shoes and walked outside with John. We walked for 5 minutes until the awkward silence broke.

"What was the point of coming out here?" I asked him,

"I just wanted to tell you something," He said,

"I'm waiting," As I sat down on a swing in the park we arrived at.

"M, I can't take back what happened between us. If I could, I would. After not having you for 6 months, I realized I treated you like shit. I'm sorry for that but I got my life on track somewhat. I filed for divorce from Trish last weekend and told her two hours ago I wanted nothing to do with her. Me ignoring you was because I knew you would judge me," He said,

"That's what you thought? That I would judge you?" I asked,

"Yeah, pretty much. I may be a sex beast but I'm judged a lot for moving on that easily," He said,

I giggled a bit and said, "Well, thank you for the sincere apology. I truly can see your sorry."

"Can I have a hug?" he asked and I hugged him.

"I just really felt bad and after you kicking me into shape earlier. I couldn't go on any longer without apologizing," he said,

I said, "I understand. We can be friends again."

"I don't want that," He said,

"What?" I asked,

"I want a second chance," He said,


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Maddie's POV**

Little to my knowing, my mother knew about Thomas' proposal. The whole "party" was my engagement party. I put on my red dress that Thomas bought me in Macy's, it was a beautiful dress that was perfectly wrapped around my body.

For those of you who are wondering, when John said he wanted another chance, I decided to tell him I would think about it. It was true, I would think about it. If I decided I wanted to be with John, Thomas would understand.

I even told Thomas about the whole incident. He told me whoever he picks will be fine with him, and I've been taking it into deep consideration.

I heard all the commotion downstairs and I quickly wanted to join in, even if my old friends were since my mother is friends with their families.

"Ready to go downstairs?" Thomas asked me, he was dressed up well but as dressed up as I was.

"Just lead the way," I said and he took my hand and we walked downstairs.

To my surprising, I didn't see the Cena family yet. They all said they would be arriving but I did see my former "friends,"

I only paid attention to Thomas' family, they were my true friends. His mother was the sweetest woman ever, my mother and her totally hit it off from the start.

After an hour of talking to Thomas' cousins and laughing with them, I turned to my right. I saw every Cena walk in and the last one was John. He looked over at me and waved and gave a smile.

I gave him a nod and smiled. "You mind if I go to talk to them?" I asked Thomas.

"Not at all," He kissed me and I smiled and walked over to Carol.

"Hi Carol," I said as we hugged,

"John," I said after hugging every single Cena and receiving their congratulations.

"Congratulations, you look beautiful," He said as we hugged.

"Thank you and before you ask, I'm not done with deciding who I want to be with," I whispered in his ear,

"Understandable, just give me a call with your decision when you're done," he said,

"Alright everyone, let's eat! I cooked up a storm in that kitchen and ordered out for a few things! Let us eat!" My mother said,

They all attacked the food, it made me laugh at how much fo fat asses these men actually were. I sat on the couch cuddle up next to Thomas. He was eating my mother's famous pasta while feeding some to me as well.

"Why are you so sweet?" I asked,

"Because you deserve the best you can get," He said as he put some pasta into my mouth,

John was creeping on us from the other room, damn, I guess he really did love me but he made mistakes. He fucks up a lot, obviously.

Trish and John were there together even though they were going through a divorce. They put on a show to act like everything in their marriage was perfect.

"My feet hurt from these heels," I said,

Thomas smiled and took them off from me and massaged them. I instantly started laughing, he was so sweet and would do everything for me. The only thing that scared me about Thomas was his HCM. A heart disease that he could easily die from.

If we got married and had kids, he could die and I would be left with them to raise. It wasn't something I would look forward to. Even with Thomas' HCM, he still had my heart even though his was wounded.

Thomas and I spent the whole time on the couch, just talking as I laid on his chest. I loved our deep conversations we would have. John was obviously jealous because he looked at us most of the time. I also felt sorry for him because I was giving Thomas all my attention when I was supposed to pick one.

"Hey, do you mind if I do something?" I asked,

"What is this something?" He asked as he kissed my forehead.

"Well, I am supposed to be picking you or John, so can I please spend some time with John. We won't kiss or anything just talk and stuff," I said,

"Look," Thomas said as he turned me to him, "I don't mind if you kiss John, I told you I support you and your decisions. You're going through a rough time here. I love you, Maddie. I just don't want you to kiss him if you pick me or even talk to him," He said with a laugh.

"You're so understanding," I said as I got up and kissed him. I walked over to John who was talking to a few old buddies we both had.

"Excuse me," I said,

John turned around with a beer in his hand and said, "Yeah?"

"Do you guys mind if I take John away from you for a little while?" I asked the guys who he was talking with.

"No, do whatever the hell you want." They said,

John and I walked downstairs to my family basement, where we would spend most of our time as kids. He turned on the light and said, "This place still looks like shit," He said as he sat down.

I cuddled up next to him on the couch and put my head on his chest. "I understand why you left me to rot in South Beach. You had to protect yourself with Trish. I understand and I took your apology very seriously, Johnny."

"Listen, I'm trying to be the best man I could b-" I cut him off by kissing him. A powerful yet passionate kiss that I don't think I will ever forget.

He put his hands around me as I had my hands on the back of his head. "I love you," He said as he pulled away,

"I love you too," I went back to kiss him again until we were downstairs making out for 20 minutes. At least Thomas said I was allowed to express my feelings towards John.

At the end of it, I had to tell John about Thomas and mine agreement. "Baby, don't think I'm cheating on him,"

"What?" He was so confused at what I just told him,

"Thomas knows what you said to me, and he said he understands that I need to experiment with both of you," I explained,

John's shirt was unbuttoned because I was going to kiss it, but once I looked at his chest I saw scars and wounds.

"What are these from?" I asked,

"Your brother didn't take what I did lightly, but wait, what did Thomas say before you come down here with me?" John asked,

"He said if I pick him he doesn't want me to ever talk to you again," I explained as I put the buttons back together on John's shirt.

John got up and looked pissed off, "He's trying to pull us apart. Our friendship."

"John what are you talking about?" I asked,

"This is it, I'm telling this fucking guy off," He said as he stormed up the stairs. I quickly followed saying "No, don't, please!"

Once John got up into the living room, he saw Thomas talking to Dan.

"Hey Tommy boy, I have some shit to discuss with you," John said as he turned him around,

"What?" Thomas asked,

"Trying to pull us apart, huh?" John said,

Thomas laughed and said, "Like I need to try to do that,"

"Thomas!" I said in shock,

"Fuck you," John said,

"No, I will be doing that to your ex, tonight," Thomas said,

"Thomas!" I screamed once again. He never acts like this.

"I've done that many of times before. She loves me way more than she will ever love you," John said,

Thomas looked at him and punched square in the face and John tackled him and punched him back.

Everyone was crowded around trying to stop this fight that was going on. The tears in my eyes were streaming as I tried pulling them off of one another.

"Please, if you love me, you would stop!" I screamed.

Everyone looked at us as I stood between John and Thomas with both my hands on each other's chest. Thomas had a black eye and a cut on his arm. John's wounds opened back up and he was bleeding from them and John had a scratch on the side of his face. I couldn't believe what had just happened.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 **

**Maddie's POV**

I hated them for what they did to me. I loved them both so much and I hated it. They both made me feel on top of the world. My mother was in the kitchen cleaning both of them up from the mess. All my guests left the party and there was a tear in my dress from trying to pull them off of each other.

I was embarrassed and I was about to kick both their asses. I marched from my room to down stairs and opened the door and said, "I fucking-" I stopped short to see Thomas and John talking and laughing.

What the fuck? I said in my mind.

"What's going on here?" I asked and both eyes looked at me.

"nothing just getting to know John. He's a pretty cool dude." Thomas said,

"You're not so bad either, Thomas," John said and they both laughed.

"You guys made up?" I said as I sat down on John's lap for a moment. "Sorry Thomas, I need a seat and your thigh is all fucked up from John,"

"No problem," He said as he smiled,

"I'm still gonna fuck you two up," I said,

"Like you can," John and Thomas both said at the same time.

I got up from my chair and hit a pot over both their heads and laughed at the reaction that came from both of them.

"I love you both so much," I continued, "Can I pick both of you?"

"Sounds fair," Thomas said,

"Can we have a three some too?" John asked,

"How about me and you just do anal?" Thomas asked John,

"I will seriously never understand boys," I said as I left and walked into the room my mother was watching television in.

"Hi mommy," I said as I sat next to her,

"Hey buddy," She said,

"Embarrassed?" I asked,

"Not at all, I wasn't in that fight," She said as she changed the channel on the television.

"Mom, I need guidance with this. I don't know who I love more," I looked over at her,

"You do know who you love more, you're just scared, buddy," She said as she tapped on my shoulder.

"I love you," I said to her,

"I love you too, bud, but you have to make a decision by next week. We have to start planning the wedding next weekend," she said,

"Alright mom, I'll have to make my pick next weekend, no later than that." I said as I got up,

"I know who you're gonna pick and I know whose better for you and who will make you happy, bud," She said as I walked back to Thomas and John.

"Listen, I just spoke to my mother and she told me I need to make a decision next week because if I pick Thomas, we have to get started on the wedding. I love you both," I said,

Thomas got up and gave me a kiss that was to die off, "I'll see you soon, you can stay with your mom tonight," as he walked out.

John got up too and kissed me for a long time, "God, I love you so much. I have to thank Thomas for letting this happen. If you were **mine **I wouldn't let this even happen." He said,

I smiled into his lips and said "Go home, get some rest. I need time to think."

"I rather stay," He said as he looked down into my eyes,

I kissed him and he put his arms around me again. Our kissing began heavier until the point we were in my bed, under the sheets. He pulled off my dress and kissed all over my body.

There were no dirty words said, we weren't having sex. We were about to make love. I threw my head back once he entered inside of me. I put my hands on his back to get a good grip as he kept thrusting and grunting.

"I love you," I moaned as he leaned down and kissed me,

"I love you too," he said,

The last powerful thrust until I released myself and so did he. He kissed me again and I kissed him back. He rolled over to lay next to me.

"Baby, let's keep doing it," I said as I rolled over on top of him.

That next morning, I woke up with John by my side. I cuddled up next to him and kissed his cheek. My mother came in the room and said, "I didn't mean to see this but here, I made you both breakfast,"

"Thanks Mrs. H," John said as he cracked his back. I fed him the bacon and laughed at whatever dripped from his mouth.

I got up and sat on top of him. He smiled at me and said, "You enjoyed last night, didn't you?"

"Of course, Johnny, I love you so much but I didn't know if I could truly trust you," I said,

"I'll change, I'll go to see someone with you. I just need you," He said and I leaned down and kissed him again.

"I have to go see Thomas," I said as I got up.

I showered and made my way to my other home with Thomas. Was I going to tell him about last night? Yes, after I fucked him as well. I walked through the door and saw him cooking breakfast for himself.

"Hey, I didn't know you would be home now," He said as he greeted me with a hug.

Looking at Thomas made me wanna make love to him too. I wasn't one to make love, I just liked sex not the sappy shit. "Let's go into the bedroom," I grabbed his hand and led him into the bedroom and there we were, making love.

After it was all done, I had to tell him about my night with John, "I slept with him too,"

"I figured," he said as he rubbed my back,

"You don't even care?" I asked,

"No, you're working things out. I don't care if you fuck him in front of me. I support you. I've told you this." He replied with.

"Why don't you ever get jealous of what me and John do?" I asked him seriously,

"Because, he's a nice guy and why are you getting pissed off at me for not caring?" He asked,

"I'm not pissed, I envy you for being in self control. I would have flipped over a table or some shit." I said as he kissed my head.

"My sister's gonna be here any minute, go clean up and I will too." Thomas said as he got up.

After 30 minutes, Thomas was done with his shower and I was just getting finished with mine. I heard Melina in a serious tone which I never hear, ever.

"You have to tell her, Thomas," She said,

"I don't want her to worry," He said,

"Your life is on the line here!" She said,

I walked into the room and said, "What is going on?"

"I'll leave you two alone to talk about this," Melina said as she gave Thomas a glare.

"Sit down, baby," he said,

I sat and looked up at him with my legs crossed, "My HCM has been acting up,"

"Go to the hospital!" I said,

"I went to the doctor, he gave me new medication. My sister is just being a control freak like she always is. I'm fine," he said as he kissed me.

"You sure?" I said as I looked up at him.

"I'm positive. Shouldn't you be going now though?" Thomas asked,

"What?" I asked,

"John's turn," he said with a bright smile across his face.

"No, it's Trish's and Layla's turn," I said,

He smiled as I walked out of the room and got into my car and drove straight to WWE. I marched my way into Layla's locker room. She got up in tears and I looked at her.

"Miz found out," She said,

"He did?" I asked,

"He walked in on us and I know what I did to you was wrong but I need a friend and Trish Is just not like you, I hate her," She said as I hugged her.

"I miss you so much," She said as she sobbed into my ear.

After I clamed Layla down, we went back to her place and a girl's slumber party. I smiled at how we caught up with each other so easily. I loved her but Melina was my new best friend, and Layla would have to gain my trust back with everything evil she put on me.

"I don't deserve you as a friend," Layla said as she ate ice cream.

"None of us deserve to even be on earth with all the crap we do," I said as I brushed the back of her hair.

"So, what's going on with you, Thomas, and John?" She asked,

"Thomas and I met on my air flight home from South Beach. He was so sweet, he sat down next to me on the plane and I fell in love with him. I moved in with him and when we got engaged, John came back apologizing and wanting another chance.

"Are you gonna give him it?" She asked,

"He doesn't deserve it, but he really has changed. He didn't even wanna have sex with me last night, he thought I would think he's using me again, until I told him I wouldn't. He kept asking if I was sure." I said,

"John's a pretty good guy, M. He's just a fuck up, he's misunderstood. After being with Trish, all those years, I don't blame him," Layla said,

"What do you mean?" I asked,

"Well, Trish was so deeply in love with him. All she wanted was sex, come on once your with a girl that wants sex all the time. You get used to it." Layla explained to me,

"I know, but Thomas and him aren't like that. John's different now, he's a better man and if I chose him, I will teach him how to treat me." I said,

"Honestly, who do you love more?" Layla asked me,

"I love them both, Layla. There's not a moment where I don't think of either of them," I said,

"So, who are you gonna see next?" Layla asked,

"Well, I was gonna see Trish but I just didn't see why I would do that. She's not worth my time. I'm taking a break from both. I need time with my mom and the rest of my family." I smiled down at Layla and she turned around and hugged me.

"I'm glad we're friends again," She said,

"We aren't," I said,

"What!" She said,

"Kidding," I said while I hugged her one last time before I broke away.

The rest of that week, I spent thinking. I put the pros and cons of both John and Thomas. The pros of John was that he was the first boy I truly loved. The cons is I don't know if he will survive in this relationship. The pros for Thomas was that he can survive in this relationship but his cons are he might not be able to survive in life.

After reading 4 romance novels and 4 long romance movies, one quote hit me like a ton of bricks. I watched The Vow probably 50 times in my life but after hearing the quote in the situation I'm in right now, I couldn't believe how I felt.

During The Vow, when Leo said, "I vow to fiercely love you in all your forms, now and forever. **I promise to never forget that this is a once in a lifetime love.**" I realized who I loved, who I need in my life and who I promised to never forget. I knew who my once in a lifetime love was.

I darted to Thomas' apartment. "I need to talk you!" I yelled in joy,

I saw Melina crying at the counter and my eyes went to her, "What's wrong Mel?"

"It's Thomas, he's in the hospital, he's going to die, M,"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Maddie's POV**

I fell to my knees and said, "We have to go the hospital, he can't die on me,"

Melina nodded her head and we quickly ran outside and got into my car and drove. I ran through red lights, stop signs and everything in my way. My one goal was to see Thomas.

I ran up to the head desk and said, "I need to see Thomas," I slammed my bag on the front desk.

"Miss, there's only one Thomas and he's in surgery right now because of HCM, you'll have to wait 45 minutes for him to be done, I'm sorry," The woman said,

"Thank you for being so nice, but how about I do this?" I punched her in the face and took the keys off her desk, the ones that can open every room. I took her clipboard and found Thomas' name and went to that room quicker than a bunny.

The bitch lied, Thomas wasn't even in surgery, he's been out of it for 5 hours. He wasn't conscience though, I sat down next to his bed and kissed his hand.

"Thomas, please don't die on me, baby. I love you and I can't imagine my life without you. You taught me so many important things in my life. You taught me not to let people get the better of me and that there are some really nice guys out there. I pray to God, you don't die on me.** I promise to never forget that this is a once in a lifetime love**," I said as I kissed his lips and walked out of the room, I turned back and said, "I'll visit every day until you're awake."

My heart broke into pieces, I called up John hysterically crying on the phone about Thomas. He offered to come over to my mom's house and we can all watch a movie and relax. I agreed, I needed time to relax because I can't handle the thought of losing him.

John popped open a beer for him and myself. I took it and took a sip out of it. I was crawled up in a ball, John rubbed my back to tell me everything's gonna be okay. Everything happens for a reason.

"You're my life, John." I said,

"What?" He asked,

"You can save the world, put it on your shoulders and spin it around. We would all be okay with you taking care of us." I said,

He chuckled a bit and said, "Where is this coming from?" He asked as he took some of the beer.

"I just realized, what happened with us isn't completely your fault. I had so many chances in high school and in college to tell you how I truly feel about you. **I promise to never forget that this is a once in a lifetime love."** I said as I got closer to him and put my head on his shoulder.

"I promise to protect you at all times in this life," He said as he kissed my head.

"What ever happened to our dreams as kids? We were gonna sail around the world, light the world on fire, jump to the moon. We never accomplished any of our dreams." I said,

"We grew up," He replied with, "What's your favorite dream of all?" He asked me,

"To be in the arms of John Cena and tell him I wanna be with him forever," I said,

He smiled at me and kissed me. "Thomas is gonna be fine, Maddie. When he comes out and is better, then you can prick between us. I won't be upset if you pick him. I will understand." He said to me,

"I know who I'm going to pick. Whether Thomas is in the hospital or not, when he wakes up he will know who I pick. You can come with me too." I said,

"You know who you're gonna pick? Meaning you have set in your mind who is gonna be with you?" He asked me,

"I certainly do and the man I pick will be** mine** forever." I said as I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to thunder outside my mother's home, it was 11 AM and John was in the kitchen with my mother.

"She said she already picked," John said to my mom,

"Hopefully she picks the right man," She said,

John laughed and said, "I hope you think it's me,"

"You'll find out if I think it's you," She said with a short laugh.

I walked into the room and said, "Is there something I'm missing?" I smiled at both of them,

"Good thing you're up! John and I were cooking all morning. I made him a chef," My mother's corny jokes were the best jokes out there. I would always giggle at how she thought she was hilarious.

John's phone kept ringing, "Who is it?" I asked,

"Trish," He said,

"About the divorce?" I asked,

"Yeah, she doesn't want it to happen, but I don't care. I have my eyes on someone else," He said and I smiled at his remark.

"No smiley face pancakes?" I asked in rage,

"Calm your ass down," John said as he put a plate with my favorite smiley face pancakes.

"My chef!" I said as we all laughed.

"Are you going to see Thomas today?" My mother asked,

"I do but at the same time I don't wanna see him in pain. Yesterday I rushed out of there in tears. Can you guys come with me after I eat breakfast?" I asked both of them.

They both nodded at me. I loved having breakfast with John and my mother. It was a fun time in our lives. I occasionally would look over and peck John.

"Your father would be so proud of you, bud," My mother said to me,

"About what?" I asked,

"You got over what happened with John and now you're giving him another chance. It takes a real woman to see the best in people. I always loved John even when he treated you terribly. Now, I can see John is a completely changed man with determination." She said,

Layla came inside soaking wet, "AM I TOO LATE FOR PANCAKES, MRS.H?" She asked,

We all burst out in laughter as my mother got up and got Layla some pancakes too.

After breakfast, I sat in my room, wondering if I made the right decision with the man I chose. Layla walked and sat down next to me on the bed. "You alright?" She asked me,

"I'm fine, I'm just thinking about how he's gonna feel when I crush him," I said,

"I feel honored that you told me who you're going to pick. I really am sure you picked the right guy. I know this time it's gonna work out with you. **You deserve the best and he will give you the best, like he always has.** Have you told your mom who you're going to pick?" She asked me,

"Yes, and it's the same man she wanted me to pick from the start." I said,

"You're gonna look beautiful on your wedding day when your marry him, whore." She said with a laugh.

I smiled over at her and said, "Thanks, well, I told my mom and John to go on without me. Do you wanna take the trip with me to his hospital?"

"Yes," Layla said as she got up.

The long drive there had my nerves going crazy. My mother and I sat in the waiting room. I had to tell them both who I was going to choose. Thomas had woken up this morning and it was non visiting hours. He was waiting for my arrival.

"Bud, don't be nervous. I'm very confident in you and so is your father. Even if he's in heaven" She said,

"What if I mess it up, mom?" I asked,

"You won't. You made the right decision. I know who you love the most and you told me who you loved the most. There's two men waiting for you. You have to choose your path." She said,

I heard doctor's racing to Thomas' room, I prayed he was alright.

"What's going on?" I quickly asked Melina,

"They are going to the guy next to him, don't worry," Melina said,

"Melina, you know who I'm going to choose right?" I asked her,

"Trust me, I always knew. I can't wait to be your bridesmaid at the wedding though," She smiled,

"You're my best friend," I said while hugging her.

"HEY!" Layla said and I laughed and said, "Get in this hug, you dork."

Layla and Melina were hitting it off as they talked. Obviously they were going to be best friends too. I liked the idea of that, all of us best friends. I saw John walk by with a nervous face.

"He's nervous about my choice," I said to my mother,

"Who wouldn't be?" She asked,

"Mommy," I said nervous,

"Yes?" She asked,

"I'm ready," I said while I closed my eyes.

"Are you sure, bud?" She asked,

"It's now or never," I said,

John was waiting by Thomas' room and I walked up and nodded at him and walked in and sat down next to Thomas.

"Hi baby," I said to him,

"Hey," He said weak,

I leaned over him and said, "How are you doing?"

"Good," He said with a smile, he was eager to know himself.

"You can tell me now, baby, who is it gonna be?" He asked,

I started crying at that moment as I looked into his eyes. He nodded his head at me and said, "It's him isn't it?"

I nodded my head again in tears and he pulled me in for a kiss, a good bye kiss.

"I feel so bad, I didn't expect this to happen to you," I said as my voice cracked,

"Maddie, I love you and I will love you forever. John always has made you happier than I did. Choosing him was the right choice. You need him and I always knew that. Your John's forever." He said with smile so weak.

I took off my engagement ring and put it in the palm of Thomas' hand. "He'll treat you like I did, and he already made you naturally happy. You were designed to be with him." He finally said.

I kissed him, a good bye kiss. For the last time, and I told him I loved him. I walked out of that room without looking back. I needed to be with the man that truly made me happy, John.

John was outside next to the room, I shut the door behind me. He knew I told Thomas, but he didn't know if I chose Thomas.

"Well?" He asked me,

I jumped up and kissed him, I loved him so much. A deep kiss that we can look back on, my mom shot a picture and John looked at me and asked, "Me? Really?"

I nodded and I kissed him again, I was forever in love with John. I couldn't think of life without him. He's already learning how to treat me. Thomas was a great guy that taught me everything I know. My dad also taught me everything I know until he died. Both of them were my heroes.

My one hero that can make me laugh, cry, love, and throw a rage was holding me. My love story with him will never be forgotten. I never forgot about Trish, I would be involved in the case because I did sleep with her husband.

How is it my fault that her husband loves me more than her? Exactly, it isn't. Was I a bitch for leaving Thomas in here? No, and anyone who taught otherwise probably would do the same exact thing.

"I promise to never forget that this is a once in a lifetime love," He said to me,

I smiled at his attempt to quote the vow and I said,

"You're my hero. You're my life. You're my lover. You're my best friend. You're mine."


	15. Chapter 15

**Epilogue **

**Maddie's POV**

**May 5, 2017**

To those who wonder, Thomas died the next morning at 4:23 AM. His heart failed and I went to the funeral with John's hand in mine.

He will always be remembered, I go to his grave once a month. Sometimes John comes with me, sometimes he's busy. I understand every time it happens.

John and I got married June 3, 2013. The greatest day of my life until Trish attempted to crash it, but it didn't work out too well for her.

My mother died April 19, 2016. The hardest moment in my life, but I know she's happy in heaven with my father.

As for Trish, she's on the loose somewhere else in this world. Trish doesn't matter to me, when she comes to get John, I know John wouldn't do anything.

My name is Maddie Cena and I'm a mother. John and I have two children, the third is on the way. Two boys now a daughter is coming. The first one is named after John, the second is named after my father and his middle name is Thomas, and the girl I will name after my mother.

At this moment in time, I am 6 months pregnant, everything that has happened in my past doesn't matter to me anymore.

When our first baby was born, John was in tears. I was pregnant on my wedding day, but I was only a few weeks, I luckily got to hide it. When our second baby was born, John was in tears again. The day the second baby was born was the same day of Thomas' anniversary of his death.

My life has just begun, with my kids and my husband. Thomas will always be a part of me but he isn't my Johnny. Thomas was here to guide me into John's arms. He was my little angel and right now he's my guardian angel.

I love my life, and I always will. John and I will be working on our fourth children after the third is delivered into this world. He's the greatest father to our kids. He always makes time for them even with his super busy schedule.

John and I plan to grow old together and to never leave each other's side. He is **mine**.


End file.
